A sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare
by tanithw
Summary: Set several months post DH. Unable to find a job and struggling to live with her experiences during the war Hermione goes to seek counsel from Minerva. A love story in other words HG/MM
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Well this idea has been kicking around for a while - I don't know why I started writing it tonight! It's 930 in the morning - I'm going to a cold lonely bed.**

* * *

Hermione had heard that most friendships made at school fade over time, that they would not last in the long term. She had never expected that to happen to her, had not expected the rapid cooling off of her friendship with Harry and Ron. After the Battle of Hogwarts the Weasley family had withdrew into itself, Harry was included in that as Ginny's beau but after turning down Ron's advances she was not.

Her dreams were plagued by nightmares of the past year and by all the death she had seen. She awoke screaming every night. Her parents did not understand, how could they have? She had moved back into the family home but nothing was the same any more. Despite Voldemort's defeat at Harry's hands the anti-muggle propaganda he had started was making it almost impossible for her to get a decent job, the fact that she had no NEWTS was not helpful either.

* * *

It was a dejected Hermione Granger that found herself at the gates of Hogwarts one balmy August evening. She merely touched the iron gates and waited; the Headmistress was expecting her and as always Hermione was punctual.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

"Professor." Hermione's greeting was as warm as that of her former mentor, she waited while the older woman opened the gates before stepping through. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"My door will always be open for you Miss Granger."

They walked in silence to the Headmistresses office. Minerva addressed the Gargoyle, "Nemo me impune lacessit."

Hermione chuckled for what felt like the first time in months at the password, prompting Minerva to shoot a curious, slightly impressed grin in Hermione's direction. They were ensconced in the office before either of them spoke again. "Something funny Miss Granger?"

"No one provokes me with impunity?"

"Ah yes. Do you know the meaning of the phrase?"

"Aside from the obvious... it's part of the Scottish coat of arms and the motto of several Scottish army regiments."

Minerva smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea. "Over the years I have never ceased to be impressed by the diversity of a Muggle education."

Hermione nodded, having often thought herself that pre-Hogwarts schooling in the wizarding world was somewhat lacking. She took a sip of the scalding tea and suppressed a moan, no one could make a cup of tea like Professor McGonagall – she had certainly missed that in the past year.

When it became apparent that the young woman was not about to break the silence Minerva spoke. "Your letter sounded rather despondent but you didn't go into detail." She paused sipping her own drink, sitting back in her chair to look at her formerly prized student. The young witch was pale and had lost weight, there was a haunted tortured look in her eyes that made Minerva's heart ache.

"Harry and Ron hardly ever talk to me anymore, they're tied up dealing with Fred's death. I can't find a job because I never took my NEWTS and my heritage is not helping matters! My parents don't understand why I can't sleep or eat properly and they're getting frustrated. The events of the last year are tearing me apart!" Her breath caught in a sob, "There's no one I can talk to, no one who can possibly understand. And I don't even know what to do anymore!"

The Headmistress watched as Hermione became hysterical but despite her urge to hug the young woman she did nothing, knowing from experience that Hermione would not want to be touched at that moment.

"I'm sorry..... I should go." Hermione got up and walked towards the door.

"Hermione." The young woman stopped in her tracks at the uncharacteristic use of her first name. "Let me have a think, there may be a way I can help you."

"How?"

Minerva shook her head, "Give me a few days, I will owl you as soon as I can."

Hermione smiled again, "Thank you Professor."

* * *

The promised owl came the following evening.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_I have been in meetings with the board of governors and am pleased to say that they have agreed with me. As I am sure you are aware, in the past Hogwarts offered apprentice positions to some former students, this practice has fallen out of favour in the last century but can still be offered._

_I propose that you come to Hogwarts as my apprentice in advanced Transfiguration, you will assist the current professor of that subject and will be paid a nominal sum for that duty. You will also have the opportunity to take your NEWT exams at the end of the school year and attend any lessons that your duties allow._

_This will be another extremely busy year for you but I believe that you are more than capable of rising to this challenge. Give it some thought and let me know your decision at your convenience._

_Warmest Regards_

_M. McGonagall _

Hermione's hands trembled with joy as she held the parchment, not only was she being offered a chance to take her exams but an apprenticeship would take years, by which time Voldemort's influence should have waned. It was more than she could ever have hoped for. She grabbed a quill and began to write her acceptance.

* * *

It was a week later that Hermione found herself carrying a small suitcase that held everything she owned, through the gates of Hogwarts. The gates allowed her entry this time, just as Minerva had told her they would. As she made her way through the grounds and castle to the Headmistresses office, she noticed that the repairs were complete and that Hogwarts although scarred was whole again.

Idly she wondered if the same outcome was possible for her.

"Ah Hermione, welcome back."

She smiled at the diminutive Charms professor that stood in front of her, "Hello Professor."

"You are allowed to call me by my first name now that you work here Hermione."

"That may take some getting used to.... Filius."

He chuckled and accompanied the young woman to Minerva's office. With an odd feeling of déjà vu Hermione uttered the passphrase and mounted the stairs up to the office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Clipped and to the point, Minerva's Scottish brogue indicated that she was mildly irritated with something or someone.

The young witch entered, pausing as she saw an unfamiliar man sitting opposite Minerva. "Hermione, come on in. This is Matthias Sheppard, our new Transfiguration Professor, you will be working quite closely together."

The dark haired man rose to his feet and arrogantly swaggered over to where Hermione was standing. He shook hands with her while ogling her in a manner that was as obnoxious as it was insulting. "That sounds delightful doesn't it 'Mione? Working closely."

Hermione looked at him with disgust and scorn written on her face plainly, "Hermione..." She waited for her correction to sink in before she spoke again, "I'm sure that we will develop an **efficient and professional **rapport."

The man snorted, "You sound like Minerva." With that he nodded at the two women and left the room.

Minerva growled in exasperation, "I'm sorry about that Hermione, the man is insufferable."

"I'd noticed." Her observation was wry but she did not say what she was really thinking, about the fact that he was obviously unsuitable for the role that he was playing.

"I did not hire him Hermione." The older woman was obviously rather adept at reading what was writ on her face and had answered the unspoken question. "There were few applicants suitable for that particular position and he has a number of associates on the board – they overruled my objections."

Hermione took the offered seat and the proffered teacup.

"Let me know if he acts worse. Once he appreciates your diligence and skill he will probably treat you differently, at the moment however he is a chauvinist of the worst sort."

Hermione nodded.

"On another matter Hermione, you and I will be working rather closely. We will be having private lessons together twice a week, I will be setting you independent studies to do and you will be required to help me with my research. As a result you need to feel free to speak your mind in front of me."

The young woman nodded, "Yes Prof....Minerva."

"Now I will show you to your rooms, I think that we will take the shortcut if you do not mind – it has already been a long tiring day."

"Lay on McGonagall." Minerva caught the Macbeth reference with an amused chuckle, happy that Hermione had actually gotten it right. She led Hermione into her private rooms and through her abnormally neat bedroom. She opened an unobtrusive door in the corner, it led into a narrow passage.

"This is a private passage between your quarters and mine, masters and apprentices should have access to each other at all times and as historically research was conducted secretly a covert passageway was essential." They reached a further door.

"While your door is closed I cannot enter, nor can I hear anything from within your rooms – the same is true for my door. Both have a magical button that emits a ringing in that persons quarters when pressed."

"Like a doorbell?"

Minerva nodded. "The main entrance to your quarters is behind the portrait of the Blue Lady in the main hallway under the stairs. I have set the password to docendo discimus." She paused, raising an eyebrow in the young woman's direction, wondering how good Hermione's knowledge of Latin really was.

The young woman did not disappoint, "Teach in order to learn."

Minerva smiled warmly at her protégée, "Take your time to settle in. There will be an elf along around six to give you dinner, I'll make sure that it is an elf who is getting paid of course." The pure-blood witch gave Hermione an indulgent smile while shaking her head incredulously, "Would you mind having breakfast with me in the morning? Your schedule is rather complicated and we will need to review it in some detail."

"Of course Minerva."

"Eight o' clock?"

"Certainly." She watched as Minerva left before opening the door to her quarters.

* * *

Hermione felt like a fairy princess as she twirled around in the huge room, her traditional robes billowing around her as she did so. Although not opulent, her new surroundings were certainly luxurious compared to what she was used to.

A huge canopied four poster bed dominated the bedroom; a huge walk-in closet was adjoining it – making her paltry selection of clothes look even smaller. The en-suite was almost as large as the Prefects Bathroom that she had used while a student. Her sitting room had a sofa, desk and lots of bookshelves as well as a table for entertaining. It was perfect.

She felt marginally happy for the first time in months.

Exhausted by the labours of her day and months of poor sleep she collapsed still fully dressed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Only a few hours later she woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter Two. **

**Thanks to the incomparable Tigertales for your help, love you baby.**

* * *

Mid-September

Hermione swallowed the pepper up potion in a single gulp, feeling the internal fire that burnt as the liquid flowed into her stomach. Despite the strength of the potion, its effect on her was limited – her fatigue was palpable at this point and every day she became more exhausted. The only thing that would cure it was a good nights sleep.

Something that Hermione had not benefitted from in months.

She hated going to bed, hated the fact that she awoke screaming every night, and hated the fact that she was terrified to go to sleep.

Going into the bathroom Hermione splashed water on her face, trying to minimise the bags under her eyes and minimise their dryness. She was meeting Minerva in a few minutes and she struggled to make herself presentable.

With a sigh she left the room, knowing that she was too exhausted to concentrate on her lesson but going anyway.

* * *

Minerva slammed the book closed with an exasperated growl. Hermione jumped back startled. "It's time that you tell me what is bothering you Hermione."

The young woman shrugged but said nothing in response.

"You cannot concentrate. You are not eating. It is fairly evident that you are not sleeping."

Hermione sighed but said nothing for a long moment, "I told you that I was not coping well with recent events."

"So you did." Minerva poured them both a glass of mead, "Hermione, I need to know how I can help you."

"I just need some time."

Minerva sighed again, that would have to do for now. "Fine. Go and get some sleep, we will continue this tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione went back to her room, this time using the secret passageway – inwardly berating herself viciously. Why couldn't she get over this, why couldn't she deal with what had happened and move on with her life? She was also angry at Minerva, for dismissing her like a schoolgirl.

In her anger, her self-loathing and her sheer exhaustion Hermione never noticed that she had left the door at Minerva's end ajar. She stalked along the corridor in fury ripping her door open and leaving it wide as she threw her body down on the bed.

She sobbed to herself as she curled up into a tight ball, pulling a blanket over her head as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later Minerva McGonagall put her quill down into the holder, she leant back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. She decided against another cup of tea knowing that the caffeine would keep her awake. She took a moment to think about what she was going to do about Hermione, there was obviously something bothering the young woman, something was drastically wrong. None of the other professors had complained about her but Minerva knew that her performance was in no way matching her potential.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Minerva walked into her bedroom, she changed into a long cotton nightgown before she noticed the open door with a frown. Sitting at her dressing table she began to brush her long unbound hair until it shone.

Blowing out the candles Minerva allowed the light of the full moon to illuminate the way to her bed, she slid between the sheets, contentedly closed her eyes and stretched like a cat. It was wonderful to get an early night.

Just dropping into slumber the Headmistress jerked awake when she heard a loud noise. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around herself startled, unable for a moment to get her bearings. In the next heartbeat she recognised the sound.

It was someone screaming.

She leapt from the bed and ran down the corridor towards Hermione's quarters with her wand drawn. The screams were blood-curdling, bone-chilling – the sound of someone in immense agony, someone being tortured.

Minerva stopped dead as she realised that there was no danger. A sweat soaked Hermione was thrashing around on the bed, the horrific screams were coming from her. Over the years she had witnessed innumerable nightmares but nothing like this. She shook off the paralysis and rushed to Hermione's bedside.

She shook the young woman awake quickly.

Hermione erupted from the nightmare with a strangled gasp, collapsing back onto the mattress breathing heavily. She stared wide-eyed at her mentor for a long moment before averting her eyes and starting to stammer something that was either an apology or an excuse. She did not know which.

The older woman pulled Hermione into a hug, not at all surprised as her apprentice began to sob. She murmured something comforting and began to soothingly stroke Hermione's hair. She was unsure why she was feeling so protective over the young woman, nor why she was feeling homicidal towards the person who had hurt her so badly that she was having flashbacks about her experience.

It was sometime later that Minerva noticed Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on her lap. The headmistress yawned and shoved a pillow behind her back trying to get a little more comfortable, knowing that she was not going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

When Hermione awoke she first realised that it was late morning by the sunlight streaming through the window onto her face. The next realisation that occurred was that she was lying with her head pillowed on someone's thighs. Her breath caught as she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Good morning Hermione."

She sat up slowly, turning to face her mentor, "Headmistress." Her voice was rough from screaming and crying, something that she had gotten very used to. She prayed fervently that Minerva didn't jump straight into questioning her about the dreams.

"Breakfast?" Minerva's tone was matter-of-fact, almost disinterested.

Hermione paused, running trembling hands through her hair – desperately trying to smooth down the horrendous mass of tangles. "I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat something...please." Regarding the Headmistress for a moment Hermione could not help but concede, she had never heard that degree of concern from the older woman. Minerva nodded satisfied, at least for the moment. She left Hermione alone to dress while she organised breakfast.

* * *

Every time that Hermione toyed with her food rather than eating it Minerva would shoot her a pointed look. After more than half an hour the older woman was satisfied, her apprentice had eaten two slices of toast and some scrambled eggs.

Already after a nights sleep and a meal Hermione was looking better; her skin was still pale but no longer looked translucent. She had remained silent during the entire meal and so Minerva broke the silence once she had finished her second mug of coffee.

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"Nightmare."

Minerva inclined her head acknowledging the correction, it further confirmed her suspicion that Hermione was reliving some past event. Something about the young womans face told her that she was not willing to discuss the cause of her nightmare. "How often do you have the nightmare?"

"Every time I go to sleep."

Inwardly Minerva gritted her teeth but outwardly showed no reaction, "You did not have another one after I woke you."

"I don't know why not, normally I would have." Her back stiffened and her face tightened.

Minerva nodded, leaving the subject alone for now. "The next thing to consider when Transfiguring sentient lifeforms is..."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall threw a pinch of floo powder into her fire, thrusting her head into the flames. The portraits on the walls of her office only heard her side of the conversation.

"Good Morning Minister, are you busy?"... I require some information... I know that Harry Potter and friends made full reports about their time on the run... Yes I know those records are sealed... Nevertheless I need to see them... Believe me I would not ask unless there was a good reason... Thank you... I will expect your owl by the weekend."

She pulled her head out of the fireplace with a satisfied humph. She hoped that the documents would give her a clue about how to help Hermione.

That night Hermione woke up screaming...

* * *

And the next...

* * *

And the next...

* * *

And the next...

* * *

October

Hermione slammed the book closed, dropping it onto the bed. She was exhausted, wanting desperately to sleep but unwilling to hasten the onset of her nightmare. She got up and began to walk around the room, pacing. She started to work but couldn't concentrate, she tried to exercise but her body protested.

In desperation she walked to the door that connected her room to the Headmistresses, something drew her hand towards the doorknob – unable to resist, like a moth drawn to a flame, she opened the door.

The young woman walked down the corridor, slowly, hesitantly. She had noticed the moment that she had opened her own door, that Minerva's was ajar. Dim light illuminated the corridor from within the Headmistresses quarters. She moved closer, hearing faint noises from within.

Perhaps Minerva was awake; perhaps she would share a drink with her or have a chat.

As Hermione got close enough to touch the door she realised what the sounds were. Soft cries and moans punctuated the air. Rushing inside Hermione was greeted by an unaccustomed but strangely familiar sight – Minerva McGonagall was in the throes of a nightmare.

* * *

The young woman rushed forward, grabbing Minerva by the shoulder, shaking her awake.

Next thing Hermione knew she was thrown back by some invisible force. The force of the impact knocked the breath from her body and she collapsed to the floor.

For several seconds the two women stared at each other, shock was paramount on both of their faces. "Oh Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry."

The young woman clambered to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's ok."

Minerva frowned at Hermione for a moment, assessing the sincerity of her response, horrified at the idea of having hurt the younger women.

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

Minerva sat up in bed, the sheets pooling at her waist, revealing an emerald green nightgown. "Sit down for a moment."

Hermione crossed the room and sat next to her mentor, resting her back against the headboard, loving the feel of the plush mattress underneath her. Minerva raised her wand and muttered a summoning charm. The young woman watched curiously as a file flew from the office and landed on her lap.

"Recognise this?"

Brown eyes narrowed as Hermione realised what the contents of the file were. It was the testimony that she had given to the Ministry of Magic months ago detailing their experiences of the past year. "This was supposed to be confidential."

"And it is. I had to call in several favours to get it."

There were angry, frustrated tears in Hermione's eyes as she looked up at the Headmistress. "And...?"

"And I did not read it."

"Why go through all of that effort for nothing?"

"I got it to try and understand what you had been through, what was causing your nightmare. I chose not to read it in the hope that you would choose to confide in me."

"I couldn't. Something's are too private."

Minerva sighed, leaning forward to contemplate the pattern on her sheets, avoiding eye-contact with the younger woman. "During the Grindlewald war I worked on the front line in Europe. I was posing as a nurse in a muggle hospital, gathering information and committing sabotage. In the last days of the war I worked at a relocation camp, dealing with the muggles who survived the concentration camps or the tender mercies of Grindlewald's followers – which was much the same thing.

Over those months I saw suffering and cruelty that defies belief, things that haunt me still. One evening I tried to rescue a young girl from some Russian soldiers and in the process revealed myself... I was captured by Grindlewald."

Minerva gave a dry, hollow laugh. "The amount of dangerous missions I went on without incident and a simple act of compassion landed me in the hands of a monster."

Sullen, stormy, pain-filled green eyes met Hermione's. "I was tortured; magically, physically and... otherwise. For almost five years I woke up screaming every night, I was unable to eat, I kept getting fired from jobs... living with what happened was almost worse than what actually did happen... reliving it night after night..."

"I know what you mean."

"...It gets easier with time."

"How long?..."

"You need to talk about it, come to terms with what happened."

"How long?"

"I cannot give you an exact answer to that."

"Talking?"

"Yes."

"...I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor." Hermione stammered over the sentence but did not say more than that. Minerva offered her a half smile, understanding how hard that had been. Understanding that she would be told more in time but for now the admission was progress enough.

There was a long period of companionable silence, the young woman kept shooting glances at Minerva obviously wanting to ask something but too afraid to broach the subject. "I told you to be brave enough to speak your mind. Just ask."

"How often do you still have the dreams?"

Minerva leant on the headboard tiredly, "It varies. Sometimes there are months between them but sometimes it may be every night for a week or more."

"You've been looking rather tired these past few weeks."

"Yes." The older woman kept her answer brief, not wanting Hermione to know that she had been having bad dreams since the night she had first heard her screams.

There was another long period of silence, Hermione turned to bid her mentor goodnight but found the older woman already asleep. She watched the hypnotic rhythm of Minerva's chest rising and falling, unable to stop her own eyes from fluttering closed as she fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews, glad you're all enjoying it.**

* * *

November

An exhausted Minerva paced the length of her quarters, it was almost four in the morning and she was close to collapse. The last time she could remember sleeping was when Hermione had been in her bed. The night that they had an intense private conversation, one which had not been repeated in the weeks since. It was these thoughts that drove Minerva to open the door in her bedroom.

She walked towards the door at the other end of the passage, disappointed that it was closed. An elegant hand hovered over the doorbell for a long moment, knowing that Hermione would probably be awake but she decided not to. Instead she leaned against the wood with both hands, feeling a draw pulling her towards the young woman but not knowing why.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione was also pacing, she was at the stage of insomnia where she was frustrated with herself and her condition. Her feet mindlessly brought her to the door that led to Minerva.

She touched the doorknob with one hand but didn't turn it, couldn't intrude on the older woman this late in the night – could she? After minutes of indecision she rested her head against the wood, closing her eyes, not knowing that Minerva was on the other side of the door doing the same thing.

* * *

Early December

Hermione was furious, absolutely fuming.

Matthias had her trapped in the corner of the staff room. She had been getting a much needed nightcap, after a trying day when the repellent man had engaged her in conversation. At first she had responded cordially because she had to work with the ignoramus but the more time that went by the more uncomfortable she was feeling and the more pointed his remarks became.

"What's the matter Hermione? You're a little frigid aren't you? I was only joking."

She tried to edge past him, only to find that he side-stepped to stand in front of her. "Get out of my way Matthias." Hermione was tired, exhausted in fact and her patience was wearing thin – the daily onslaught of innuendos were getting to her and this was the last straw.

His blue eyes were dark with a mixture of lust and copious amounts of strong drink, she shuddered as his expression evoked a memory she had tried so hard to bury.

The two antagonists were so intent on each other that neither of them had heard the door open. "Never been with a man before? Is that the problem? Well that's ok, I don't mind... there are some things I can teach you."

It was at that moment that Hermione snapped. A quick step brought her into his personal space. "Get this straight, you are an obnoxious pig and are nowhere near as attractive as you think you are. I would not touch you with a twenty foot wand, so try and keep your libido under control." She upended her drink over his head and stepped around him swiftly.

Once she passed him she spotted Minerva standing in the doorway, Hermione nodded in passing, "Headmistress." She left the room in a hurry, still furious.

Matthias had little respect for any woman but even he had to admit that Minerva McGonagall was an extremely impressive one. He fought against the urge to take a step backwards as defence against the fury in her eyes.

"You do realise that sexual harassment is a crime?"

"That was a private conversation Minerva."

"I doubt that you know the meaning of the word. Report to my office tomorrow afternoon, in the meantime consider yourself on report."

"On what charge?" His voice was arrogant, contemptuous and disrespectful.

Minerva took a step closer to him, it was a threatening movement and this time it had the desired effect – he took a step backwards. "Two o'clock tomorrow afternoon, do not be late."

She turned on her heel and stalked from the room.

* * *

Hermione was in a pair of pyjamas by the time that Minerva rang the doorbell between their rooms. She got up and opened the door, "Come on in."

The Headmistress held up a bottle of wine and two glasses with a raised eyebrow. She was about to suggest that they move into the other room but Hermione was already on the bed – and the mattress looked so inviting that she couldn't help but sit on it.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I lost my temper."

Minerva shook her head, "You were far more controlled than I would have been in the same situation. You have nothing to apologise for."

Hermione took the opened bottle from her mentor and poured them a drink. "What about Matthias?"

"He is on an official warning for his behaviour already." Minerva answered Hermione's question without giving out any information. "I will deal with him."

The younger woman nodded and changed the subject. They then began to chat, something that had always been easy for them – they had so much in common, so many similar interests that they could converse for hours. This night was no different.

* * *

Minerva picked up the bottle to pour more wine only to find that it was empty. It was that more than anything that made her look up at the clock, "Oh my, look at the time."

Hermione glanced up at the clock and then back at her mentor, it was a Friday night and neither of them were on duty the next day, there was no real reason to rush to bed. She narrowed her eyes, noting the fact that Minerva looked supremely relaxed where she was and despite her words had made no attempt to move.

"Why don't you stay?"

Shocked green eyes looked up at Hermione, "Pardon?"

The young woman chuckled, "You look pretty comfortable and it's not as though either of us is going to get much sleep in any case." Her tone became more serious towards the end of the sentence, this was the first time in ages that she had alluded towards their nightmares.

Minerva looked her protégé for a long moment. "Are you sure? It hardly seems appropriate."

But again despite her words; she made no move to leave, instead she adjusted her position – placing her head on the pillow and lying down, conjuring a blanket. Hermione slid under the covers and into bed next to Minerva, a whispered spell dimmed the lights and within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

During her tenure as Minerva's apprentice Hermione had not needed to use an alarm to wake in the mornings, she could practically guarantee that she would not oversleep. That Saturday morning was very different, she awoke to the sound of children playing outside. Opening her eyes she noticed the form of Minerva McGonagall lying on the other side of the huge bed.

Hermione's stirrings woke the headmistress and Minerva's eyes opened, sleepy green orbs took in their situation at a glance. Despite the good nights sleep she knew that she was still tired and she could see that the young woman was still half-asleep. "Go back to sleep Hermione."

Minerva's eyes closed and she buried her face deeper in the pillow, loving the sensation of being rested, relieved that she could face sleep without fear.

The younger woman's eyes travelled over Minerva watching her fall asleep, sleepy gaze drawn to the soft skin of her face and slightly parted lips. The rhythm of her breathing lulled Hermione to sleep once more, a sleep without nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Authors Note: Oooh oooh I'm really excited about this now - thanks be to my wonderful muse. "_Thine eyes that taught the dumb on high to sing, __And heavy ignorance aloft to fly, __Have added feathers to the learned's wing, __And given grace a double majesty. __Yet be most proud of that which I compile, __Whose influence is thine and born of thee." _  
****  
Enjoy the chapter guys, the next one is already in progress.**

* * *

The following week

Hermione didn't know what Minerva had done to the Transfiguration professor but Matthias had been extremely professional all week. While she appreciated the respite she knew that it wouldn't last. It was his weekend off and Hermione was marking homework in his absence. Once she had covered up the semi-nude muggle calendars, his office was rather cosy albeit it not as comfortable as it had been under his predecessor.

Thoughts of that predecessor brought Hermione's quill to a rapid halt.

Minerva McGonagall.

She had only managed to get perhaps two hours sleep since the previous weekend. In fact the only time that she had been able to sleep well since Malfoy Manor had been in Minerva's presence. She gritted her teeth in frustration. What was it about the older woman that enabled her to rest?

She continued to mark the essays, wanting to have her work done before Matthias returned the next day – there was no way that she wanted to be sequestered in a room with him. She glanced at the huge pile of overdue work waiting for him, thinking that she could start on that when she was finished. The previous night her dreams had been even more intense, there was no way that Hermione wanted to go to bed.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Hermione finally gave up on trying to keep her brain occupied; marking and lesson plans were hardly a mental challenge. The last thing she wanted as she walked through the halls towards her quarters, was to go to bed and relive those memories.

Her hands shook as she pulled on a cotton nightgown. When her eyes found the bed she shuddered. It was a place of terror and pain.

Hermione spun around, deliberately not thinking about her next actions, operating purely on instinct. She opened the door that led to Minerva's quarters and walked down the passageway. The Headmistress had not quite closed the door on her end and Hermione walked straight though it in a single decisive movement, feigning a confidence that she did not feel.

Minerva glanced in the mirror watching Hermione's entrance but she said nothing, merely continued to brush her hair. The young woman was fidgeting, obviously trying to say something but unable to find the words. Emerald eyes met chocolate in the image, a wordless connection passing between them before Minerva turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"...Can I stay here tonight?"

The Headmistress smiled at her softly, acknowledging the wry tone in Hermione's voice. "By all means."

It was Hermione's turn to smile, walking across the room and sliding under the quilt. She watched the older woman continue her night time ritual, not even noticing when Minerva came to bed because she was already asleep.

Elegant fingers reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Hermione's face before she too succumbed to sweet oblivion.

* * *

For the second weekend in a row the two women overslept and missed breakfast.

Sleepy eyes opened and met across the pillow. Minerva stretched herself, arching her back with a moan. Hermione curled up a little burrowing into the pillow with her own satisfied sigh. She yawned and sat up trying to tidy her hair, planning to go back to her quarters for breakfast.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"Oh... I figured I should get breakfast in my quarters and get dressed. You must be busy."

"Actually I am not." Minerva stretched again, the movement drawing Hermione's eye. "And while I would normally suggest wearing clothes for a conversation, I believe nightwear will suffice."

Hermione nodded, "What do you want to discuss?"

The older womans expression was incredulous, "Obviously you need more sleep because the answer to that question is fairly self-evident."

"I see."

Minerva yawned once more, reaching out and ringing a small silver bell on the nightstand. With a pop, a small well dressed house-elf appeared, "Mistress?"

"Sasha, this is Hermione. We missed breakfast, would you bring us something please?"

"Yes mistress, what would Miss Hermione like?"

Minerva gestured for Hermione to answer.

"Poached eggs and toast please Sasha, oh and some coffee."

"Right away." With another pop the elf disappeared.

Hermione pluffed up her pillow, sitting up against the headboard. She looked up at Minerva who was also getting comfortable. "Something on your mind Hermione?"

"Sasha is extremely well spoken for a house-elf."

Minerva smiled, "I believe in a well-rounded education." She watched Hermione smile at her, "Sasha's family have been bound to the McGonagall's for centuries, our elves have always been family servants rather than slaves. They are provided with education, medical care and anything else that they require or want."

"Their freedom?"

The Headmistress resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "If they wanted it they could have it."

"Have you ever freed an elf?"

"Personally, no but I believe my father did once."

A few minutes later Sasha brought them breakfast and they began to eat. Hermione almost moaned at the perfection she was eating, her eyes closed slightly. Minerva watched her enjoying it, her eyes drawn to Hermione's lips. Brown eyes opened and curiously looked at the older woman, wondering why she was staring.

"Great cook is she not?" The Headmistress tried to cover the fact that she had been caught staring by stating the obvious. Hermione nodded, giving her a thumbs up, proceeding to finish eating.

* * *

Hermione cleared her throat before finishing her coffee, feeling totally awake now, feeling completely rested and better than she had in months. Minerva placed her teacup in its saucer and back on the dresser, knowing that the young woman was ready to talk.

"Where do we go from here Hermione?"

"Minerva?"

"Are we to continue like this? Having our respective nightmares and not sleeping until it finally gets too much and one of us sneaks into the others bed?" Minerva's tone was slightly irritated, her words getting faster towards the end of the sentence – almost as though she was forcing herself to make the admission.

Hermione had an admission of her own to make, she spoke slowly, softly. "The only time I can sleep is with you." She paused, "I know you said talking would make it better but I'm not ready yet."

"I know." Minerva's hand reached out and covered the young womans. "I am not going to press you. I know that you will tell me when it is the right time."

Hermione looked up at her, "What do you suggest that we do then?"

The older woman shook her head, "You are the one who came here last night, you made that decision! Talk me through it."

"I can't sleep, I don't want to try. I started thinking about last week. About going to sleep with you there, about waking up beside you." Hermione took a deep breath through gritted teeth, fighting the urge to burst into tears. "I was so tired. I didn't even think when I turned to your door, if I had stopped to think I don't think I would have dared to..."

The emotion in those brown eyes proved Minerva's undoing. She took a shaky breath of her own. "Two nights ago I stood outside your door thinking the same thing but I let my fear win."

"What fear?" Hermione's hand turned over, taking Minerva's in her own, her gaze compassionate.

"That you would reject me. A woman of my age asking to sleep in your bed because of a nightmare."

A squeeze. "I wouldn't have."

Several minutes passed, the two women staring at each other. They both sensed that they stood on the brink of something but neither knew what. Confusion was the dominant emotion in the room.

"So... we should try... sleeping together?"

Hermione gaped at Minerva for a moment before realising that the older woman actually meant 'sleep' and she giggled. A perplexed look crossed Minerva's elegant face before she realised exactly how her words could have been interpreted and she also began to laugh. When they finally stopped giggling Hermione spoke.

"Would that be...ok?"

"I highly doubt that the board of governors would deem it appropriate but neither of us can function without sleep."

"Not to mention that my mental state is better without waking up screaming every night."

The Headmistress spoke cautiously, not wanting to upset Hermione. "We would need to conduct this with care. While not against the rules per se..."

"It will leave you open to accusations." The young woman looked sympathetically at Minerva, knowing that the older womans impeccable reputation was extremely important to her and that she needed to be beyond reproach. "Ok, how do we do this?"

A sigh, "Some of the staff have my password, you cannot be found in my bed."

"Mine?"

Minerva nodded, "My presence in your bed could be explained away – not easily but a version of the truth would suffice as an explanation."

"I see."

"..." Minerva made an incoherent noise, uncharacteristically at a loss for how to proceed.

Hermione stepped in, "Will you come to my room tonight?"

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Authors Note: Dedicated as always to the amazing Tigertales who will be arriving on my doorstep in just over a week - for a little taste of England ;)  
Enjoy the chapter folks.**

* * *

The first whole night that they spent together was a rather hesitant affair.

Hermione was in bed, part way through a book when a slightly hesitant Minerva McGonagall walked into her bedroom. The older woman rounded the bed to the unoccupied side, noting immediately the newly added bedside table and reading lamp. She smiled at the young woman's thoughtfulness, nervousness forgotten for a moment as Hermione grinned back at her.

Emerald green eyes slid across the bed, it was that more than anything which brought her nerves back with a vengeance. She stood up a little straighter, her mind filled with turmoil. "I am not sure I can do this Hermione."

The young woman looked up at Minerva and couldn't help but smile. The normally confident witch was swathed in a huge fluffy dressing gown, her hand stilled on the knot of her sash. Her eyes were wide with confusion and apprehension. "Do you want to sleep or not?" Hermione went back to her book knowing that Minerva would want to make her decision in relative privacy.

She caught the motion from the corner of her eye as Minerva finally unfastened her gown and slipped it on the back of the chair next to her side of the bed. Hermione's lips twitched with amusement as she realised the older woman was wearing a flannel nightgown that stretched from her neck to her feet.

Minerva nudged the sheets aside and got in.

They spent that night on opposite sides of the large bed. Each perilously close to falling off.

* * *

Every night for the first few weeks Minerva would enter Hermione's quarters at ten o'clock, slip into bed beside her and go to sleep. After weeks of poor sleep they were both catching up on their rest. Little was said during their encounters or in the mornings when they woke up together.

Shy smiles would be exchanged before Minerva returned to her quarters to shower and dress. Despite the sleep that they were getting, they both felt awkward. The situation was strange to both of them.

Hermione was sat at her desk, waiting for the clock to strike ten. Writing in her diary to pass the time before Minerva arrives.

_In a few short months we've gone from teacher / student to friends but the last few weeks we've become something more... or we're on the brink of becoming something more. My relationship with Minerva is becoming intimate, not intimate in THAT sense but there are all types of intimacy aren't there? I think sleeping together is unnerving Minerva more than me._

The door opened admitting the Headmistress. She smiled at Hermione a little shyly, not knowing why the young woman blushed and closed what was obviously a diary. They both got into bed at the same moment, both feeling a growing familiarity with the situation.

Minerva waved her hand turning off the lights.

They lay in silence for a long time, neither able to sleep listening to the sounds coming from the windows of the common room, the students excited by the end of term and the Christmas holidays that would start the next day.

"Are you awake Minerva?"

"No."

Hermione laughed, shifting onto her side to face her mentor. "You sure?"

"Absolutely." Minerva chuckled herself, copying her protégé's action. "I never can sleep on the last night of term."

"It's the relief."

Minerva laughed throatily.

"Are you going home for the holiday?"

A sigh, "I no longer have a home Hermione."

"You don't?"

"That surprises you?"

"I guess I just pictured you having an ancestral seat up in The Highlands somewhere."

"Once, yes. My family were killed and our home destroyed many years ago. When I was married I lived with my husband, since the divorce I have lived here - someone must remain at Hogwarts and so this castle has become my home."

Hermione smiled at her, wondering about the man who could have captured Minerva McGonagall's heart but knowing from her tone that she would not be willing to discuss him. "Are you planning to see your parents Hermione?"

"I may go and visit them but we parted on rather poor terms. They couldn't understand what was happening to me and I was in too much pain to tell them."

Minerva nodded at her, knowing not to state the obvious by telling Hermione that she had to make the first move at reconciliation. There would be plenty of time to get into that. "I am planning to go to Paris in a few days to do some shopping. Would you like to come with me?"

"That would be great!"

They chatted for a few more minutes before they rolled over and went to sleep, their bodies somewhat closer than before.

* * *

Three Days Later

The entrance to Hermione's quarters was nearer the main hall than Minerva's and so, laden with bags they walked into her sitting room. Despite shrinking their baggage they still had loads of it, the sign of a very successful shopping trip.

With a deep sigh Hermione put her bags down and sank onto the comfortable sofa cushions, kicking off her shoes. Slightly stiffly Minerva followed suit, just as tired but a little more circumspect in her actions. The young woman pulled her feet up underneath her, resting her hand on the back of the sofa behind Minerva for balance.

"Thank you for today Minerva, I've had a lot of fun."

"It was truly a pleasure my dear. You are good company."

"Likewise."

Minerva called her elf to bring them a snack and glasses of wine. "I must say that your French is flawless."

"My parents sent me to one of those Montessori Pre-Schools, I was fluent in French before I started school." Hermione took a sip of the expensive wine with a faint moan at the taste, "This is wonderful."

"Just something I picked up in Italy last time I was there."

Hermione smiled appreciatively taking another sip, her eyes never leaving the older woman. A strange look in her chocolate depths. Minerva frowned slightly, "What?"

"You are quite a mystery Minerva McGonagall." There was an odd note in her voice, she was becoming eager to unravel that puzzle.

Minerva gave a chuckle, pretending to toss her hair back, "But of course. I cultivate an air of mystery to keep me interesting."

The young woman laughed in response to Minerva's extremely deft imitation of a 'posh' English accent and the conversation gradually moved onto other topics.

There was a single thought resonating in the back of Hermione's mind, one that she would later write in her diary. _Why does this feel like a date?_

* * *

That night they slept close enough together that their hands touched.

* * *

Christmas Day

The castle was almost deserted with only a few staff members remaining for the holiday. Hermione and Minerva were planning to spend the day together, with that in mind they awoke early.

The older woman felt Hermione's fingers tighten around her own as she stirred. Sleepy brown eyes opened and looked at Minerva. "Mornin'." She rolled over to face her mentor, feeling the sudden weight of gifts land on her side of the mattress. "Oooh presents."

Minerva chuckled at the young woman's eagerness. "Go on open them, then."

Hermione sat up, noting that Minerva had her own gifts. She grabbed her first present and waited for the older woman to follow suit. They grinned at each other and began to unwrap the parcels.

The usual gifts of books and money came from her parents. Ron sent her the gag gift of a cane, obviously as a result of reading her last letter when she had told them she had started teaching the odd lesson. Harry's present was much nicer, a framed photo of the three of them taken before Dumbledore had died, before everything had changed.

She had to blink back her tears, a reaction that became even harder to resist as she felt Minerva's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into understanding emerald eyes and promptly burst into tears.

Minerva held the young woman in her arms for several minutes until she stopped crying. Hermione's face was buried in the soft skin at the side of her mentors' neck, just breathing in the familiar jasmine scent of her soap, feeling safe and comforted in her arms.

When she eventually pulled away, she smiled as gentle fingers traced the side of her face and slipped under her chin lifting her head, until her eyes met Minerva's once more. "Better?"

Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." With a final caress Minerva dropped her hand.

* * *

After a cup of tea and a light breakfast the two women went back to opening their gifts. Minerva had a pile of books resting neatly on her bedside table and Hermione's slightly less uniform pile was spilling onto the floor. Both women had one gift remaining each, a gift from the other.

Hermione carefully tore open the gold paper, spying an ancient leather bound book inside.

"It's just something from the family collection I thought you might like."

She grinned at her mentor, freeing the book from its wrapping and audibly gasped when she read the title. "Minerva... I can't take this... it's far too valuable."

"Nonsense, books exist to be read Hermione. You will put it to use rather than it just sitting on a shelf."

"Minerva... I..."

"Hermione, I want you to have it."

The young brunette smiled broadly at her, "Thank you." Hermione's words were heartfelt, as she looked up at her... friend. She paused for a long moment, "Open yours."

Minerva looked down at the green package left in her lap, "You did not have to get me anything."

Hermione merely shrugged, watching as the older woman opened what was assuredly not a book with a smile on her face.

"Oh Hermione this is wonderful."

A smile crossed full lips, "You like it?... I was trying to give you something personal... and well..."

"I like it Hermione, very thoughtful of you."

Minerva wrapped the scarf the young woman had made her around her neck, it was hand-knitted in her clan colours. She pulled Hermione into another hug for some reason now comfortable with the intimacy that they shared.

"I'm not the best knitter." Hermione admitted needlessly as they pulled apart.

The older woman ran her hands across the scarf, noting the dropped stitches that caused large holes in the garment and the fact that it widened by several inches from end to end. "It has... character." Green and brown eyes met and the two women erupted into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm going to try and get another chapter out before the end of the week - My sexy American is coming in like 4 days!!!! So might be too excited to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mid- January, Hogsmead weekend

Matthias gave a derisive snort while looking at Minerva, who was huddled into her coat and scarf. "You look like a muggle, why not use a simple warming charm?"

Minerva looked up at him arching her eyebrow and answered coldly. "I prefer not to waste magic on small things that do not require its use. Not only does it enable people to track my magical signature, I also do not wish to divide my attention."

They walked into the village watching the students milling around, shoot them nervous worried looks. Minerva gritted her teeth knowing that the man was not finished, he reached out and grabbed the end of her scarf. "And what is this, it looks like it was knitted by a blind woman?"

Minerva yanked the wool from his grasp, "It is NONE of your business!" Wrapping the scarf Hermione had given her tightly around her neck, she stalked away from him.

* * *

"Oh...that man... he is completely insufferable... for two pins I would...."

Hermione watched her mentor pace fiercely across the room, muttering nasty things about the professor. Minerva was running hands through her still bound hair, making it into a hell of a mess. When she reached one end of the room she would practically throw herself into a turn and stride rapidly across the room again. The young woman resisted the urge to smirk, perching on the arm of the sofa trying to decide if she should intervene.

The next time the Headmistress walked past her Hermione reached out and snagged Minerva's robe with her fingertips.

Minerva stopped dead and allowed Hermione to turn her around. Her eyes met the young womans concerned, compassionate, wryly amused chocolate gaze. "He's an ignorant, foolish man – try not to let him upset you." The older woman chuckled placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Last week you wanted to 'throw him out of the nearest window'."

Hermione took time to chuckle, "I might have wanted to... you would have actually done it."

"Well... yes you are probably right."

"I know I am."

Hermione slid her hands down Minerva's arms and took both of her hands in her own. "We'll both just have to put up with him." Her words were tender, comforting and understanding. The older woman let her fingers tighten around Hermione's and brushed her lips against the young womans forehead.

"Thank you Hermione."

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly, her eyes fluttering as they opened in the bright ray of sunlight that came through the window. She could smell the scent that Minerva wore, could feel her pressed against her. That thought made her eyes snap wide open and her body stiffened.

Minerva was snuggled against her back, a lithe arm wrapped around her waist and one under Hermione's pillow. Her breath was caressing the back of her protégés neck.

The young woman took a deep breath, willing herself to relax into Minerva's arms. She knew that this moment probably would not be repeated and so she closed her eyes, not wanting to risk waking her mentor.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Minerva awoke. She was shocked when she realised that Hermione was in her arms but she didn't move. She could smell the young woman's perfume and the scent of her skin combining in a heady aroma that made her want to hold Hermione tighter.

The arm she had around Hermione's waist tightened involuntarily. She felt the change in the young woman's breathing, knowing that she was awake and had been for some time. Minerva considered what she was going to say, considered commenting on the compromising position that they found themselves in. A strange conflict warred within her; her habitual outspokenness warring with uncharacteristic discretion.

Finally she spoke, "Good morning."

"Hey."

Minerva pressed her face against the back of Hermione's shoulder for a long moment, before rolling onto her back and stretching. "Do you have plans for this evening Hermione?"

Hermione rolled over fully to face Minerva. "Yes I do." Disappointment flashed across the older womans face momentarily before she covered it up. Hermione smiled at her mentor, placing a gentle hand on Minerva's stomach, "We always have dinner together on Friday evening... my plans are with you."

A strange look crossed Minerva's face and she nodded before smiling faintly.

* * *

Minerva had set the table and was waiting for Hermione to return with dinner. Over the weeks they had fallen into the pattern of having a takeaway dinner on a Friday, the weekends when they were not on duty they would follow it with a bottle of wine and a chat. Minerva was fiddling with the table cloth nervously, something about this evening seemed a little strange. The whole day had been strange, ever since she had woken up with her arms wrapped around her apprentice. And she didn't understand why, a fact that was bugging her.

Hermione walked through the door several minutes later carrying a few plastic bags in one hand. She placed them carefully on the table, "Is everything alright Minerva?"

"Fine, I was just thinking."

The young woman nodded going to wash her hands while Minerva dished up the meal that she had bought. She brightly began to chat about her day, knowing that her mentor would have to fully relax before she brought up what was quite clearly bothering her.

But Minerva never mentioned the reason for her reticence or the cause of her confusion.

That night they started off sleeping on separate sides of the bed but awoke in each others arms the next morning.

* * *

February

Hermione was sat sideways on the sofa, one arm draped over the back of it watching Minerva intently while they chatted. "You all thought that Dumbledore and I were an item?" The older woman was looking at her aghast.

"Well, most people did, I don't like to speculate."

The older woman shook her head, "Albus... wow..."

"So that's a no then?"

Another incredulous chuckle, "I could only take Albus in small doses. In a relationship... he would have driven me insane in a week."

Hermione burst out laughing, the mental image of a wild eyed Minerva screaming playing through her mind.

"What about Mr Weasley?"

"RON?" Hermione squeaked at her before laughing.

"That would be a no then...?"

"Ron..." Hermione paused, "Is not my... type."

Minerva took a sip of wine, looking into Hermione's eyes. "And what exactly is your type?"

An enigmatic smile crossed full lips, "I believe Minerva, that it is your turn to share..." She followed suit taking a sip of her own, not willing to reveal how insanely curious she was about the subject.

"Me?"

"Mmmm hmmmm."

"Well... I got married in my early thirties to Earnest O'Connell..."

Hermione cut her off, "The E. O'Connell who wrote 'Experimental Potions'?"

"Indeed."

"What happened?"

"By that point I was already on staff here, spending at least nine months a year here. Earnest was busy with research most of the time. We grew apart and began to want different things, eventually we divorced and he remarried – I have taught all of his children."

"Are you still... friends?"

"We do not speak often, he does send me a card each Christmas and if we do bump into each other we will have tea." She watched over the rim of her glass as Hermione nodded.

"I believe that it is your turn Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly before she covered her reaction with a confident grin. "There isn't much to tell." A nostalgic look crept across her face despite her words.

"Hermione."

"I did have a fairly intense holiday romance during sixth year."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"And what was his name?"

The young woman looked up into Minerva's eyes, a strange expression in her chocolate eyes. "_Her _name was Anna."

Minerva coughed, choking on the wine she had just swallowed. Hermione slid closer, patting her firmly on the back. "Sorry, you surprised me."

"Does it bother you?"

"That you are.... gay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hardly Hermione." Before Hermione could ask for clarification of her answer Minerva continued with a smile, "So tell me about Anna."

"She was a year or so older than me; smart, funny, pretty - although the American accent took a little getting used to. We met in Majorca, I was on holiday with my parents and so was she." Hermione smiled remembering a time when she was truly happy, "We met next to the pool at the hotel and there was an instant connection, we began to spend a lot of time together and things developed from there."

"What happened?"

"It was a holiday romance Minerva... We had a connection and a mutual attraction but nothing that would have lasted beyond the few weeks we spent together."

Minerva squeezed Hermione's hand trying to convey that the young womans revelation did not bother her, trying to show her understanding. The young woman returned the gesture before leaning into the sofa cushions, "And since Earnest?"

The older woman smiled, "Nothing serious."

"Are you trying to tell me that you have casual... sex?"

"Hermione!" Minerva's tone was shocked, "I cannot believe you just said that."

The young woman laughed at her mentor. "Defensive are we?"

Minerva laughed, "You are the only person who has been in my bed for more years than I care to remember."

"Well, don't let me cramp your style."

Minerva reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Hermione's face, "Somehow I doubt that will be an 'issue'."


	7. Chapter 7

March

Minerva walked into Hermione's rooms at half past seven, right after dinner, a dinner that her apprentice had missed. She took a seat on the sofa watching the young woman still working at her desk for a long time before Hermione noticed.

"Minerva?"

"And what was so important that it caused you to miss dinner?"

"Matthias dumped a ton of marking on me." Hermione sighed, dropping her quill and walked over to the sofa. She lay down, placing her head in Minerva's lap, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's all overdue."

"I should say something."

"Don't bother, he'll only pay lip service, then go right back to sucking up to his chess buddies and doing whatever he wants."

"That... my dear... is a very cynical point of view."

"Apt though."

Minerva's hand began to slide through chestnut curls, stroking Hermione's hair soothingly. Beginning to play with the soft waves piled in her lap, twirling strands around her fingers.

"Minerva?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Lately you seem... fascinated by my hair." Hermione cut off the sentence there not wanting to voice the question behind her words but they both 'heard' the unspoken _Why?_

Intense green eyes met Hermione's. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

* * *

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, snuggling against the body of her mentor.

Minerva turned her head and smiled, loving the way that the young witches head fit against her shoulder. Watching as a slender hand slid across her lower abdomen, coming perilously close to intimate territory before settling on her hip.

A sigh erupted softly, _What on earth are you thinking Minerva McGonagall?_

Sleep was a long time coming for Minerva that night, not because she feared a nightmare but because she didn't dare to dream.

* * *

Hermione picked up a biro, earning a mock groan from the pure-blood witch. She grinned up at Minerva. "I can't use a quill to fill in a Cosmo. quiz, there is something about that which seems unfitting."

"Why are we doing a quiz in any case?"

"We are a little tipsy, it's a Friday night, we're in pyjamas. It is traditional."

Minerva sighed and gestured for Hermione to proceed, lifting her feet off of the floor and placing them in her protégé's lap. She settled back against the cushions, biting her lip to repress a moan when the young woman absently began to massage her calf with her free hand.

"Question One, would you prefer a romantic meal at intimate French bistro, a five star restaurant, a picnic beside a mountain lake or at home in front of a roaring fire?"

"That is a hard question. I see the appeal of all of the choices."

"Pick one."

"The picnic. And you?"

"In front of the fire." Hermione smiled at Minerva warmly, "Although the picnic certainly has its appeal."

"Next."

"Question Two..."

* * *

"Question Twenty," Hermione drained her glass in an effort to get some 'Dutch courage', "Have you ever had a liaison with someone of the same sex?"

Minerva coughed, the question cutting through her defences and to the heart of her recent confusion. "No."

"Question Twenty One. Have you ever been attracted to a member of the same sex?"

A pause, "Yes."

Hermione's head snapped up, "You have?"

"Yes."

The young woman nodded, marking the quiz and giving a sleepy Minerva her results before suggesting that they retire to the bedroom. She shot a surreptitious glance at the older woman as she undressed. Wondering fervently who the woman was who had managed to attract Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

It was very early the next morning that Minerva awoke with Hermione's back pressed against her belly, one arm around Hermione's torso, her hand cupping the young womans breast, her lips against a soft shoulder.

She slipped quietly out of the bed, trying not to wake the young woman before going into the other room. Beginning to pace around the room, forcing her mind away from the young woman in what had become their bed. Trying hard not to think about how the material of Hermione's nightgown clung to her ample curves.

Minerva rubbed her eyes, beginning to idly pick up the detritus from the previous evening. She emptied out the dregs from wine glasses, piling the empty dishes up in the kitchenette for the elves to take care of. Her gaze happened across the magazine, still open to the page where Hermione had tabulated their scores, she leaned over and picked it up.

Her eyes opened wide in shock as she realised that the quiz ended on question nineteen, realised that Hermione had lied about the last two questions. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at Hermione's subterfuge; she was amazed at the young womans bravery but wondered about her motives – why had she asked?

A pained moan from the bedroom had Minerva rushing back to Hermione's side, sliding under the sheets, feeling the young woman's trembling ease at her touch. She pulled the brunette into an embrace, her arms wrapped around the delicious curves.

* * *

As the days passed they became even closer, some nights Hermione's hand would wrap around Minerva's hip or thigh. Other nights Minerva's hand would brush the younger witches' breast, resting on her ribcage.

* * *

April

"Hermione...are you asleep?"

"Yes."

"What is it like?"

Slightly exasperated, "What is what like?"

Minerva paused, rolling away from Hermione and onto her back. "Being with another woman."

"Oh..." It was Hermione's turn to roll over; she sat up facing Minerva and turned on the bedside lamp. "Is that something you've wondered about or did someone peak your curiosity?"

"The latter..." Another pause, "So?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question 'Mione."

"It's... scary, intense, passionate, incredible, emotional, powerful, wonderful..." There was a soft faraway look in Hermione's eyes, a strange note in her voice.

* * *

The next night

"Did you love her?"

"No. Not like that. She was... special to me, we connected but no we weren't in love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Chocolate eyes met green, "Yes."

Minerva sat up, "Hermione..."

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing."

Hermione looked at Minerva for a long moment before reaching out with her hand, brushing fingers against long strands of greying hair. Fingertips grazed an elegant jaw line. "Hermione, don't."

"Are you sure?" Hermione rose up onto her knees, leaning in closer to the Headmistress. Intense dark eyes searched Minerva's, seeking an answer. "Or do you want to find out, for real?"

"Hermione."

The young woman cupped Minerva's jaw, leaning in even closer, whispering her name.

Minerva could feel Hermione's breath on her skin, felt rather than heard the whisper. She closed her eyes, not sure if she was giving permission or hiding from the situation. Knowing only that she wanted a release from the tension she was feeling, Hermione's presence was making her feel lightheaded and almost drunk.

"Open your eyes..."

Darkened green orbs opened obediently.

Hermione's other hand slid into her hair. Full lips brushed tenderly across Minerva's, a first kiss that was gentle but with a contained passion that made her heart skip a beat and her arms wrap tightly around the younger woman, pulling her closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctantly Minerva broke the kiss. The feel of Hermione's lips on her own was amazing, more passionate than anything she had ever known while still soft and achingly tender. She pulled back unable to help the fact that her lips grazed the young womans cheek as she ended the contact between them.

It was a long moment before long dark lashes fluttered open revealing bright, sparkling brown eyes filled with trepidation. The expression on Hermione's face was Minerva's undoing, she couldn't take advantage of her young apprentice. Not like this. Not now.

"I cannot do this Hermione."

She got up from the bed and walked swiftly towards the door.

"Why not?"

"I would have thought that was obvious _Miss Granger_!"

"Explain it to me, give me a reason."

"I am sorry Hermione, the problem is mine, it has nothing to do with you." Her hand finally found the door knob and she flung it open.

The last thing that Minerva heard was a choked whisper from the bed speaking a truth that she didn't want to hear. "Coward!"

* * *

The next day

Hermione drank her fifteenth coffee of the day at the head table, it was only lunchtime and she was exhausted. She hadn't dared to sleep after Minerva had left, the months of good sleep making her even more afraid of her nightmare but she had forgotten the toll that exhaustion would quickly take on her body. A sly glance at the Headmistress told her that Minerva was also suffering.

A hundred times that morning she had deliberated on catching Minerva in her office, deliberated about saying something to her. While Hermione knew that her decision would continue to haunt her for some time to come, she had made her decision. Hermione would wait for Minerva to come to her, any decision about their relationship would have to come from the older woman.

Hermione stared down into the dark steaming liquid in her mug, watching the patterns made by the rising heat. Remembering her own confusion the first time she realised that she was attracted to other girls, remembering the time that she had fled in confusion from another womans embrace – barely peeking around the closet door she had been terrified of the new feelings that were flooding her body. Acknowledging an attraction was one thing, the reality had been too much for her to handle.

Somehow she knew that was why Minerva had rejected her. Hermione hadn't needed the quiz ruse to know that the older woman was attracted to her, she knew that Minerva wanted her, wanted this. Unfortunately the situation was not that simple, the older witch was not only dealing with her first kiss with another woman but also with the fact that she had kissed a former student, her apprentice.

Hermione sighed and took a slug of the hot liquid. She was going to wait for Minerva to come to her, no matter how long it would take.

* * *

That was a thought Hermione had to continually remind herself of during the days that passed slowly. While she would have given anything to stop the nightmares or to get a nights sleep, she knew that she had to be strong. She had survived months of constant nightmares and little sleep, she knew that the indomitable Minerva McGonagall would weaken before her – she had to.

If only she could hold out long enough Hermione would be in a position to gain everything she had ever wanted. If she could resist the urge to go to Minerva. An urge that was growing stronger day by day.

* * *

Saturday night very late / very early Sunday morning

Hermione was wilting on the mattress; the week of little sleep was taking a toll on her, almost worse than she remembered it. She had read the same line in her book over and over again, she was about to close it when she picked up a subtle but familiar noise. A hopeful smile fleetingly crossed her face.

Moments later Minerva's head appeared nervously, sheepishly around the open door - peeking. Tired emotion-filled green eyes met Hermione's for a moment. The young woman slid onto 'her' side of the bed, pulled back the sheets on Minerva's side and patted the mattress wordlessly.

Once Minerva had gotten into bed Hermione placed her book on her bedside table and rolled onto her side away from the older woman, turning off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

It was several minutes later that Hermione felt the mattress creak as Minerva moved across the bed. A body moulded itself against hers from behind, a familiar hand slipped over her hip and onto her stomach, pulling their bodies even closer together. Apologetic lips caressed the back of Hermione's neck fleetingly before they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was late morning when they both awoke, Hermione stirred feeling Minerva awake behind her.

"Good morning."

Hermione smiled and rolled over to face her mentor, she was close enough to see the spark of panic that her movement prompted. They were almost but not quite touching, Hermione could smell Minerva's perfume and the scent of her skin – something she had greatly missed during their days apart. "Morning."

A moment of intense wordless communication passed between them before they got up and began to prepare for the day. It might have been their day off but they both had work to do.

* * *

Dinner Time

Minerva walked down the corridor towards the great hall for dinner, things with Hermione were such that they had not planned a private meal. She was lost in thought when someone said her name. She looked up to see Hermione standing against a wall in her path. "Hermione?" Her smile was genuine, she really was pleased to see the young woman.

Hermione swiftly glanced around to ensure that they were alone, she stepped closer and took Minerva's arm. "Come with me?" Part question, part statement her words were daring and the Headmistress nodded unable to resist her allure.

The young witch let go of Minerva and led her back the way she had come, the older woman followed Hermione watching the sway of her hips as she did so. Unconsciously Minerva licked her lips.

* * *

For several minutes Minerva followed the younger woman in silence. She was led through the grounds and into the fringes of the forbidden forest. Hermione obviously knew where she was going and was unconcerned by the dangers around them. In her pocket Minerva grasped her wand tightly, prepared to defend them both at a moments notice.

"Relax Minerva, it's light out and we are only at the edge of the forest."

They walked a little further coming across a small lake in a clearing, somewhere that Minerva had not seen or even thought about since her student days. They were standing on a small grassy rise looking out over the water towards the hills that rose magnificently over the trees.

Hermione left Minerva staring at the view and busied herself taking things from her deceptively small shoulder bag. The older witch closed her eyes listening to the noises that the young woman was making, rejoicing in her proximity after so long apart. When she turned a few minutes later to face her protégé she couldn't help but to laugh.

Hermione was sitting on a red tartan blanket with her denim clad legs stretched out in front of her, one hand was toying with the cork of a bottle of wine resting in an ice bucket. A picnic basket lay on the edge of the blanket behind her. She grinned up at her mentor, "Does this suit?"

Minerva laughed again and sat next to the young woman. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you packed in that basket."

A confident grin crossed Hermione's full lips, she knew exactly what was in the basket. The first thing that she pulled out was a still warm loaf of crusty bread, followed by a fillet of smoked Scottish salmon. Minerva was practically drooling as Hermione handed her a bread knife and asked her to cut some slices, the younger woman busied herself with pulling out a variety of other things from the basket.

A few minutes passed, Hermione had sated her immediate hunger and began to nibble at her food slowly. She watched Minerva over a piece of bread smeared with soft cheese, flaked with salmon. "What are you staring at Hermione?"

"You."

"I wish you wouldn't."

Hermione continued to watch Minerva while she finished her sandwich. The older woman's eyes were downcast as she focussed on the forkful of salmon halted partway to her mouth. Hermione lifted her hand and guided Minerva's to her mouth, intent brown eyes still watching her.

"Do you really?" It was a rhetorical question, Minerva never would have answered it and Hermione really didn't want the answer. She lay back on the blanket watching the clouds form patterns in the sky above her.

Companionable silence rather than an awkward one filled the gap between them, broken only by satisfied munching. It was only when Hermione pulled out dessert that she broke the quiet, she whispered a spell that melted a bowl of chocolate. With a grin she dipped a fresh strawberry into the liquid before popping it into her mouth.

"I am scared and confused." Minerva finally admitted in a whisper.

Tender fingers brushed fleetingly against the older womans hand. "Do you think I don't appreciate that?"

"I..." Minerva shook her head, at a loss for words, unable to express what she was feeling.

"Do you trust me Minerva?"

"That is hardly the point."

"Do you?" Insistent chocolate eyes bored into Minerva's.

"Implicitly."

A full smile crossed Hermione's face. "Then trust me now. I will never hurt you, nor will I push you into something... if you tell me that you don't want this, I will walk away."

There was a pause, "I may be confused but I do know one thing Hermione..." The young woman raised an eyebrow, "Walking away is not an option." Hermione beamed at her mentor letting her fingers graze along an elegant cheekbone watching in delight as green eyes fluttered shut.

It was Minerva's turn to smile before picking up a piece of fruit. She was glad that Hermione had decided not to push the issue, at least for the moment; she might have admitted her attraction to the beautiful young brunette but was not ready to act on it – not yet in any case.

"I'd known that I was... gay for sometime before that holiday but I'd never had the opportunity or the courage to act. I met Anna and it was like everything made sense all of a sudden." Hermione paused, "That didn't stop me running away when she kissed me though."

"Why?"

"It was the scariest thing that I had ever done... up until that point in any case."

Minerva rolled onto her side, resting her chin on her palm, facing Hermione fully. "What happened?"

"I hid in my hotel room and didn't talk to her for two days."

"Like I have?"

"Something like that."

"What made you face her?"

"I realised that in order to live fully, you have to face your fears. Sometimes you have to take chances."

Minerva leaned closer to Hermione, her lips parting slightly as she focussed on the young woman. "Chances?"

"Yep." The young woman moved even closer, leaving a small gap between them – hoping that Minerva would find the bravery to bridge that gap and do what they both wanted.

Summoning that Gryffindor courage Minerva lowered her face to Hermione's for a tender kiss, feeling the young woman's lips part under her own. Tenderly she increased the pressure, smiling into the kiss as Hermione's hand dared to slide onto her body, cupping Minerva's hip and pulling their bodies closer together.

Loving, tender and with a thread of passion the kiss was exquisite. When they separated to breathe both women were smiling broadly at each other. A hand rose to brush mahogany hair from out of Hermione's face, pausing to toy with the silky strands. "Thank you Hermione."

"What for?"

"For giving me time, for being courageous enough to start... this... relationship."

"My pleasure."

They sat next to the lake talking until the sun went down, lying in each others arms talking. So caught up in each other were they, that neither noticed a figure staring at them from the safety of the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke early the next morning, her mind was buzzing with lesson plan ideas and so it took her a while to notice their position.

Minerva was once more snuggled against her back, one arm was under Hermione's pillow. The other hand had slid between the buttons of Hermione's nightgown and was cupping her bare breast.

The young woman gritted her teeth trying desperately to control the reaction of her body. It had been so long since she had been touched that way and the knowledge that it was Minerva touching her was making her heart pound. Despite her best intentions Hermione felt her nipples harden in response and she shifted her legs slightly. She closed her eyes struggling to ignore the fantasies that were running through her mind, there was a part of her that badly wanted to roll over and fulfil those fantasies.

She exhaled shakily and tried to clear her mind, not knowing that she was trembling.

It was Hermione's trembles and the slightly odd sound of her breathing that woke Minerva. Sleepily she nuzzled the back of the young womans neck, it took her a moment to realise that her hand was on Hermione's naked flesh. She suppressed the moan that threatened to erupt when she felt an erect nipple pressing into her palm.

"...'Mione?"

Hermione allowed a breathy groan to escape her lips and it was Minerva's turn to shiver. "Min." The older witch brushed her thumb over a sensitive nub, watching in wonder as Hermione shuddered in response. She tightened her hand around the young woman's breast; finger and thumb gently applying pressure to a hard nipple. Hermione's back arched slightly, her hips twitching in an unconscious reaction to Minerva's touch.

Emerald eyes widened as the older witch realised what she was doing. Her face was buried in Hermione's hair, her lips on the nape of her neck and the young woman was obviously struggling to control her reactions. She hadn't intended to move this fast, she needed to stop now.

Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding when Minerva's nimble fingers finally stilled. "Sorry." Minerva's breath against Hermione's neck prompted another shiver when she spoke.

The younger witch spent several seconds bringing her breathing back under control. "It's ok."

Minerva realised that her hand was still cupping the tender flesh of Hermione's breast, that she was still pressed tightly against her back. "Do you want me to move?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence.

"I do not mean to frustrate you Hermione."

A chuckle, "It's ok."

"My indecision... my caution... is going to frustrate you and I do not want to make you suffer."

"Minerva... Waiting is not going to make me suffer. Where you are concerned my patience is infinite."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I said that I wouldn't push you and I meant it. When the time is right we will both know it, how often do you get a second chance at a first time?" Minerva didn't answer knowing that the question was rhetorical and that Hermione was quoting something, "In the meantime... feel free to frustrate me as much as you want."

* * *

Hermione dismissed the class with a sigh, it had been a long day and ending with second year Gryffindor and Slytherin was the final straw. The constant sniping between the two houses had always irritated her, something that had not diminished since she had been a student, there was a part of her that wished the house system could be abolished – it fostered too much hatred and rivalry for the sake of it.

When the second years had filed out of the room she gathered up the pile of homework they had left for marking, adding it to the pile from the day and walked into her office. Matthias had insisted that she take all of his classes as part of her training, she gave a derisive snort – she had learnt nothing from the man in all the months that she had assisted him. All he was doing was dumping his responsibilities on her and there was little that she could do about it.

With a swagger the man in question walked in without bothering to knock and added a pile of parchment to hers. He smirked at her, "Don't even bother complaining to your precious headmistress..."

She stared after him in irritation and with a certain amount of confusion, what in the hell was he insinuating?

Casting an experienced eye over the pile of paperwork Hermione estimated how long it would take to finish and she sighed again realising that she would be missing dinner once more. Snapping her fingers she summoned a house elf, asking for a coffee. Hopefully she would be able to finish everything in time to go to bed with Minerva.

* * *

Minerva was at the head table when a short note appeared next to her plate.

_Headmistress_

_I regret to inform you that I am rather busy marking and am unable to attend dinner this evening. If you require my assistance in any way I shall be in my office._

_Hermione_

Filius leant over and whispered in Minerva's ear, "I think that Matthias is overworking our Hermione." The Headmistress nodded, her eyes letting her deputy know that she intended to take care of it.

* * *

Hermione was deeply absorbed in her work when the door opened once again. She didn't even bother to look up, "Just leave it on the table and I will get to it when I can." There was an amused snort from behind her and a tender hand slid into her hair. Hermione closed her eyes, dropping her quill heedlessly and revelled in the touch of her mentor.

One of Minerva's hands slid onto the young witches jaw, turning her head gently. She moved to the side of Hermione's chair, leaning down to brush her lips over soft skin. The Headmistress pulled back searching for something in her protégé's eyes.

The kiss that Minerva pulled Hermione into was explosive. Leaving her whimpering when their lips separated; the young woman's arms clinging around an elegant neck, her chocolate eyes wide and dilated. Plump trembling lips parted and in a shaky breath Hermione spoke, "Wow... has anyone ever told you that you are an incredible kisser?"

Minerva laughed, "They must have neglected to mention it."

Hermione leaned in once again, keeping the kiss sweet and tender but loving the hint of barely restrained passion that was evident. She caressed Minerva's face with her hand, pulling away once again, feeling the protest that her body made as it lost contact with the older witches.

The Headmistress stood up straight, dropping a kiss on the young womans forehead as she did so. She turned and picked up a covered tray she had placed on a counter behind her. "I brought you dinner."

Hermione smiled up at her, not really having the time for dinner but thrilled by the caring gesture. With a flourish Minerva pulled off the cover, revealing the young woman's favourite pasta dish. "Thank you Minerva."

"My pleasure." The Head Mistress purred. "Eat your dinner 'Mione."

The young woman obediently turned to her meal, still watching the actions of her mentor. Minerva rounded her desk, conjuring another chair and extending the work surface. As Hermione observed a shrunken pile of correspondence was tugged from a pocket and placed on the desk. _Is she planning on working here?... With me? _Hermione grinned at her mentor who matter-of-factly turned to her own towering pile of correspondence.

In companionable silence broken by the occasional wry observation they both worked through the evening. Once her own tasks were complete Minerva turned her attention to Hermione's pending marking, stilling the young woman's objection with a mock glare.

* * *

Several hours later they were still not finished but Minerva stood and took Hermione by the hand, pulling her onto her feet and into a sweet kiss. "Race me to bed?"

Chocolate eyes looked at her aghast, "The reserved and elegant Professor Minerva McGonagall racing through the halls of Hogwarts...."

A teasing smile crossed Minerva's face, "I will give you a head start."

Hermione smiled back at her not knowing at first how to respond to Minerva's uncharacteristic suggestion. A devilish impulse flashed through her brain and she took a step away from the older woman. She raised a hand to the buttons on her blouse, undoing just enough to give Minerva a hint of her cleavage while still remaining decent, licking her lips in invitation before turning and jogging through the doorway in the direction of their bed.

Minerva watched her go and waited a decent time before she transformed into her animagus form and raced after the young witch. She only returned to human form once she crossed the threshold of Hermione's rooms.

Both giggling women dived into the bed at the same moment, Minerva's human weight falling atop of Hermione.

"Draw?" The single word sounded incredibly provocative. Hermione nodded wordlessly and pulled Minerva into a kiss, feeling the older woman begin to purr in satisfaction.

**Authors Note: Enjoy the update folks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, sorry about the delay but a new job and real life has intruded on my writing time.  
Dedicated to my amazing woman **

* * *

"You heard me Matthias, Hermione is MY apprentice and is only assisting you to get her teaching qualifications. That does not give you cause to take advantage of her good nature."

A slow smile crossed the mans face, "I'm taking advantage of her?" He walked over to Minerva's desk and took a Ginger Newt from her plate, "And I thought that you were the one taking advantage."

Minerva gritted her teeth but resolved not to show him how rattled she was. "And what exactly are you implying?" Her voice was cold and threatening.

Matthias laughed, "I know that you are shagging her."

The headmistresses growled, stepping towards him, her eyes narrowed – changing colour from green to gold, her irises elongating into cat-like pupils. "THAT is none of your business!"

"I never said that it was, unless of course you would care to share..?" The growl rumbling from Minerva deepened into a snarl. "Just pointing out that you cannot criticise me when you are doing the same thing."

Nails extended into curved claws and she moved even closer. "Hermione is an adult and can make her own choices."

"You keep telling yourself that, meanwhile I will work her as hard as I choose... unless you want me to go to the governors with my discovery. Come now Minerva, we can both have what we want..."

The witch swallowed hard, amazed once again at the sheer cheek of the man. A series of rapid mental calculations brought Minerva to a shocking conclusion. "She is due to sit her first set of exams tomorrow, I am expecting her to have time to study for them."

"I suppose the paperwork can wait for another day." He moved towards the door, stopping only to tease Minerva, "By the way I didn't realise you were the rug-munching type."

She had to exert every ounce of self-control she possessed to resist the urge to rip his throat out – an urge not stemming solely from her animagus self.

* * *

Minerva dropped a sheet of parchment onto her desk, there were two sparse lines of calligraphy on the otherwise pristine paper. She turned towards the window and stood staring out into the school grounds – wondering just what she was going to tell Hermione.

It wasn't long before the door opened and the young woman entered Minerva's office. "Hi." Gentle arms wrapped around her waist, "Did you talk to Matthias? He didn't give me any paperwork to do today...?"

"Yes, he agreed to give you chance to revise before your exams."

Hermione tightened her arms slightly, hoping that she could dispel the strange mood that Minerva was in with a loving touch. "He had the strangest look on his face."

"He knows about us. I am not sure how he came by that information."

"What did he say to you Minerva?"

The older woman sighed turning to face Hermione, "He is threatening to tell the board of governors."

"We knew it would happen sooner or later, that isn't what is bothering you." Intense brown eyes bored into the Headmistress.

"That's part of it."

"What's the rest of it?" A gentle hand caressed the side of Minerva's face, "Tell me what's bothering you, please."

Minerva's sigh was heartfelt, "He said that I was taking advantage of you."

"And... you are worried that he might be right?"

Minerva pulled Hermione over to the sofa and hugged her close as they sat down. "I have to consider that he may have a point."

"I doubt that he has ever been right about anything."

The older witch chuckled before becoming serious once more, "You came back into my life desperately needing help Hermione."

"Yes I did but everything that has happened between us has been natural. You certainly have not taken any kind of advantage."

Minerva smiled, she still had a few lingering doubts but was mostly reassured by Hermione's words yet there was still something bothering her. "Um... Hermione?"

"Mmmmm?"

"What exactly does it mean to 'rug-munch'?" Hermione erupted into a fit of giggles at the question, the derogatory phrase could only have originated with Matthias. She leaned in closer and whispered in the older woman's ear.

* * *

It was only around nine in the evening that Hermione decided to quit revising, there was such a thing as being over prepared. Walking into her quarters she grinned at seeing Minerva in her bed reading a book.

"Finished your revision already?"

A cheeky grin spread across the young womans face, "I thought that perhaps some relaxation would be beneficial."

Minerva closed the book, giving her apprentice her full attention. "And how do you propose that you achieve that?"

Hermione sidled out of her outer robe and knelt on the bed next to her mentor, "I was thinking that perhaps you could help me with that..."

"Oh really?" There was a pause before Minerva grabbed the front of Hermione's inner robe and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione felt like her blood was on fire.

The young woman heard an amused purr in response to her acquiescence. Minerva's passionate lips devoured Hermione's, her tongue entered a willing mouth, a hand slid under the hem of a robe and up a soft thigh leaving goosebumps behind it. Abandoning plump lips Minerva's kisses began to caress Hermione's throat, her caressing fingers moving even higher – the young witch moaned loudly, "Oh Minerva."

The exploring hand stopped instantly, amused green eyes met Hermione's as Minerva pulled away. "A little randy are you?"

A slightly breathless nod was her only answer.

"A little frustrated perhaps?"

She shrugged slightly.

"Would you care to get... somewhat more so...?"

It was the young witches turn to chuckle, "What did **you** have in mind?"

Nimble fingers found the top clasp of Hermione's soft garment and slowly began to unfasten it. Hermione clenched her fists, willing her hands not to reach for the older woman of their own volition. The urge to hold and to touch was almost overpowering, she began to take rapid deep breaths. Minerva stopped again.

"Love?"

"I'm...ok..."

The older woman smirked in relief, her eyes returning to the alluring gap she had created in the top half of Hermione's inner robe. Fingers reached out once again and rapidly finished undoing the garment. Hermione remained on her knees, her eyes closed – focussing on the soft inadvertent brush of Minerva's fingers against her skin. Finally her robe fell open, revealing light blue practical underwear that nevertheless considerably raised the body temperature of the ebony haired witch.

In the previous months both of the witches had caught sight of the other while dressing but nothing could have prepared Minerva for the assault on her senses of seeing Hermione mostly naked in front of her. Their passion rose and plump lips captured Minerva's in a searing kiss, while hands began to explore the smooth skin of Hermione's stomach, the curve of her hip.

Time ceased to have meaning as they exchanged passionate kisses and caresses. Hermione's open robe had been tossed onto a chair and her bra had been removed by heated fingers, intent on exploration. The bedsheets were in a crumpled pile at the bottom of the bed, kicked aside by an impatient Headmistress, desperate for more intense contact. The young witch reached into Minerva's unbuttoned nightgown cupping a full naked breast in her hand. Tearing her lips from the older womans she began to press hot wet kisses against Minerva's throat and moved downwards. She used her body weight to press the older woman into the mattress and began to taste the exposed skin of Minerva's collarbone.

Something between a purr and a moan loudly erupted from the Headmistress, it was a completely uninhibited, uncharacteristic noise and it made Hermione pause. The last time they had spoken about _this _Minerva had said that she wasn't ready – Hermione had to listen to the inner voice that was her conscience.

"Minerva..." Her voice was lower than normal, almost a growl, breathless and intensely passionate. "Tell me to stop."

Intense green eyes locked onto Hermione's, they were dark with passion with just a ring of emerald visible around enlarged pupils. Her breathing was coming in uneven pants as she lay beneath Hermione, arms still locked around the almost naked young woman – holding her tightly.

Hermione looked deeply into those emerald depths, seeing passion warring with trepidation in her gaze and in it was her answer. She exhaled slowly and lowered her forehead to rest it on Minerva's shoulder, taking several minutes to steady her breathing.

"Thank you 'Mione." The older womans voice was soft, tender and full of emotion.

"I love you."

One of Minerva's hands slid into Hermione's hair, gently but firmly she raised the young woman's head. Her eyes interrogated chocolate ones, seeking confirmation of the truth behind her words. "You do?"

"How can I not?"

Minerva chuckled disbelievingly, stroking Hermione's face with the back of her fingers.

"Minerva, you are an amazing woman. I couldn't help falling for you."

"I had no idea that you felt that way."

Hermione kept her expression impassive but inwardly she was screaming, didn't Minerva feel the same way? Didn't Minerva care about her?

"Oh Hermione." Minerva pressed a kiss against Hermione's cheek. "I realise that I have not said it out loud but surely you know how I feel about you?"

Wordlessly the young woman shook her head; all of her doubts about her age and suitability for Minerva were once again in forefront of her mind. _How could someone like Minerva McGonagall love me?_

"Hermione, I **do** love you."

A tearful mocha gaze met Minerva's, "Really?"

"I would never have entered into our relationship, without feeling... what I feel."

An impulse drove Hermione to capture Minerva's lips with her own, while still passionate it was more than that, it was an emotional, tender and loving caress. The young woman rolled onto her side, her body still wrapped around the older womans in a possessive embrace.

"When did you realise that you loved me?"

Minerva chuckled again brushing her cheek against bushy hair. "The moment I figured out that I could not sleep without you beside me. It was not the nightmare that continued to draw me back, it was the sweet dreams I had in your presence that left me unable to resist."

"And the fact that I'm a woman?"

"That never bothered me, confused me yes because I had never been attracted to a woman before and had never even considered the possibility of what is happening between us."

"That's why you asked me all of those questions."

"Indeed and you faked a 'Cosmo' quiz to find out how I felt."

They both laughed, a joyous sound as they revelled in fully revealing their feelings for the first time. "Well I had to confirm my suspicions somehow."

"I am glad you did. You forced me to admit something out loud that I was scared to admit even to myself."

Hermione brushed an understanding kiss against Minerva's lips before sitting up and reaching for her nightgown. The older woman stared at Hermione's full breasts in wonder before reaching out to take the garment from the young womans hands.

"Minerva?"

The Headmistress smirked as she placed the nightgown back under Hermione's pillow, she reached down and grabbed the bedsheets. "Sleep with me?"

"You never have to ask me to do that."

"I do when you are mostly naked like you are now."

A Cheshire cat grin spread across Hermione's face. "No you don't." She lay down once again and allowed Minerva to roll her onto her side and felt the older woman snuggle up behind her. "Are putting me to bed?"

"As I recall you have a series of exams in the morning and you have been awake for a long time."

There was a moment of silence before Hermione replied, "Oh yeah."

"You sound like you had forgotten."

"It's your fault."

"How so?"

"You kiss me or touch me and I could forget my own name."

Minerva's arms tightened around Hermione, her lips caressed the bare skin of a shoulder. "I love you too, now go to sleep – you need to rest before the morning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay - here is the next installment. Dedicated as always to my everything.**

**Oh...and Jinty - I put the last bit in just for you :)**

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb. She had been sitting in a hard wooden chair for the past several hours; she was tired, her brain hurt and her back was killing her. They had gathered together the last of her paperwork over an hour previously and she was still sitting waiting for the final and most important part of her Transfiguration exam.

* * *

The door opened and a group of witches and wizards entered. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, I am Marcus Rush and I will be conducting your assessment this afternoon."

Hermione stood and shook hands with the grey haired wizard.

"Before we start Miss Granger, do you have any questions?" He smiled as the young woman shook her head, "In that case I know you've had a long day and you must be tired, so we'll get this over and done with."

He placed a wriggling cat onto the desk. "Please turn this into a clockwork mouse." With a rapid wand movement Hermione did as he had asked with a smile, inwardly she was hearing a Scottish brogue lecturing on the difficulties of Transfiguring complex living organisms into inanimate ones with moving parts.

He then placed a glass beaker on the desk, it contained a small red-hot rock. "If you could turn this into a green liquid at boiling temperature, with ten times the volume of the current object."

That was far harder to do but Hermione confidently waved her wand in a complicated flourish before surveying her handiwork. The beaker was half full of a bubbling emerald green fluid. "Miss Granger, I would like you to now change this into a gas that emits a purple light and produces a measurable amount of what muggles call electricity."

Hermione looked at him aghast. "But that is not possible according to Gamp's Law, types of energy cannot be changed or created, how can I create both electrical energy and light energy from heat?"

"I suggest that you find the loophole to Gamp's Law of exceptions." With that he conjured a set of chairs and the gathered watchers sat down and silently regarded the young witch.

Chocolate eyes closed for a long moment as Hermione fought her panic, she was not prepared for this, and failure had always been her greatest fear. The examination should not be this hard and she had read nothing about contravening Gamp's Law. She had to look at this from the beginning and think logically. Gamp's theory reminded her of Einstein's theory of general relativity; it applied to most things under normal circumstances with five exceptions of course but did not apply in certain conditions.

_Normal circumstances... normal conditions... _

It was then with a flash of inspiration that Hermione came up with a solution, if Gamp's Law could not allow changes to energy under normal conditions, it could be changed under special circumstances. With a flick of her wand and a muttered word she closed the open top of the beaker, forming an air-tight seal.

Rush sat up straighter in his chair, intently focussed on Hermione's right hand. Another wave of her wand summoned the air from within the jar, forming a vacuum. The cooling emerald liquid changed colour slightly as it was affected by the lack of oxygen.

The man watched as Hermione Granger flicked her hair from her face with an impatient jerk of her head. Intelligent eyes focussed on the beaker for a long moment before beginning to trace a complex pattern in the air with her wand. As her Transfiguration was completed she was bathed in an ethereal purple light emanating from the beaker.

Hermione looked up startled as her audience erupted into applause. "Well done Miss Granger. Please remain here until we have finished our deliberations."

* * *

Minerva was pacing her study once again, it was past dinner time and Hermione was still not back from the ministry. The teaching exams that had been scheduled for the morning would have been tiring enough without including the Transfiguration tests that had been scheduled for the afternoon.

What Hermione had not been told but Minerva knew from bitter experience was that the mastery tests for Transfiguration were the same for all levels. They tested for both ability and knowledge, it was possible to pass all three levels on one attempt. Most candidates only passed one level at a time, occasionally levels one and two but no one had passed all three at once in more than a decade. Minerva was hoping against hope that Hermione would achieve results in line with her abilities, she had faith in the young woman and was desperate to know how she had done.

* * *

The gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened wide to emit a blur in blue robes. Hermione was running as fast as she could towards Minerva's quarters, she was completely unconcerned with decorum at this point she just needed to get to the woman she loved. The students she encountered flattened themselves against the walls as 'Madam Granger' careened past them; she gasped the password at the gargoyle, "Consilio et animis." _By wisdom and courage._

She practically threw herself up the staircase and through the door.

Minerva jumped to her feet resisting the urge to slip into her cool, calm 'teacher' mode. "Hermione!" She opened her arms as the young witch flew into her embrace and they hugged for a long time.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Minerva grinned at her love indulgently.

"I passed."

"Of course you did."

"No you don't get it, I passed all three levels of the Mastery test." She held up an ornately decorated scroll that made Minerva smile once again.

"Well done my love."

"You knew... that this was possible?"

"I did." Minerva rang for tea and the dinner that Hermione had missed. "It is not made known to candidates that it is possible but is rather tested naturally without expectations."

"Did you achieve all three levels at one time?"

"Yes Hermione I did, however I did not sit the exams until I was far older than you."

"So... that means that I bettered your achievements?"

"Indeed." Hermione looked into emerald green eyes, hoping that she would not see jealousy in their depths. She was pleased when she found only pride and love staring back at her, emotions that Minerva verbally admitted.

The young woman pulled her mentor into a passionate kiss, feeling worthy of her love, feeling that she was now more of an equal.

* * *

The next morning

Hermione awoke with a smile; she was revelling in the feel of having Minerva McGonagall's naked body pressed against her own. Feeling crisp curls tickling her buttocks; full breasts pressed into her back, lips rested against the back of her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Awake so soon Miss Granger?"

The young womans body shook with laughter, making Minerva moan as the vibrations made soft skin brush against her own in a way that was extremely arousing. She stilled her laughter, not wanting to make things harder for the older woman, a thoughtful gesture that did not go unnoticed.

"I am sorry Hermione."

"Whatever for?"

"For not being... ready for you."

Hermione turned around, facing the woman that she loved. Her hand crept from underneath the covers to caress the skin of Minerva's face. "Sweetheart, I said that I would have patience and I mean that. I value the relationship between us far too highly to reduce this to just sex."

"Thank you. I doubt that it will be much longer before... I... "

"While I am gratified to hear that Minerva, take your time."

They kissed sweetly, neither minding the morning breath that usually sent a self-conscious Hermione running for a toothbrush. The familiar rattling of teacups in the other room alerted them to the presence of Minerva's personal elf bringing them breakfast.

* * *

Still naked Hermione was sitting up in bed drinking a cup of tea. Minerva placed her own cup on the bedside table before turning her attention to the younger woman. A steadily darkening green gaze began to roam the shapely body of the young woman, lingering on the curves so tantalisingly on display.

A whispered spell slowly pulled the silky sheet from Hermione's body. An elegant hand traced the line of a defined jawbone; down a slender throat and across the sensitive skin of the young woman's collarbone. A single finger caressed its way over the swell of a breast and across an erect nipple, moving slowly towards the curve of Hermione's belly.

Feigning a nonchalance that she didn't feel Hermione took a large swig of the rapidly cooling beverage.

Fingers slipped into the soft curls that covered Hermione's mound.

A teasing brogue whispered into the young woman's ear, "Am I to take it that this is the rug on which I am supposed to munch?"

Hermione promptly spat the mouthful of tea into Minerva's face in abject shock.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks to Tigertales for beta'ing and reading this long-assed chapter back to me, love you!  
Thanks for the reviews - enjoy**

Minerva pulled the front of her robes downwards in a Captain Picard-esque gesture of resolve. Steeling herself for the ordeal that she was about to face the Headmistress took a deep breath and reached out to turn the doorknob.

"Ah Minerva ,right on time."

"Amos." Genially the elegant woman slipped into the chair reserved for the Headteacher. Her intense green gaze flicked to catch the eye of Molly Weasley who was sitting opposite her. Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as they passed over Lucius Malfoy and she took another deep breath.

"Why have you called this meeting Minerva?"

"There is a matter of the upmost importance that I must bring to your attention."

Something in her tone made even the most bored members of her audience sit up straight in their chairs. Minerva smirked subtly in response before taking a sheaf of parchment from within her robes and placed it in front of her on the table.

"Over the course of the school year I have had serious concerns about the conduct of Professor Sheppard, many of which were either too nebulous to make official or were directed solely at myself and Madam Granger. On several occasions I have spoken to members of this board but to no avail, three times the punitive measures that I have put in place have been overturned by members of this board."

"Minerva, a few comments are hardly grounds for escalating things this far."

"I disagree!" Her voice carried all the power and authority of her rank, all of her beliefs and the fundamental fire that was vital to her personality.

"That is your right of course." Lucius's silky drawl filled the room, "Are you willing to risk your career over a few minor incidents?"

"Minor incidents of this nature are indicative of a drastic flaw in personality and are the precursor of more serious ones to follow... as I am sure that you of all people can appreciate Lucius."

"Make your allegations please Minerva."

"There is something else that I need to mention first. Professor Sheppard tried to blackmail me into silence about his conduct a few days ago."

Amos waved the other board members into keeping silent as he turned a suddenly assessing gaze on the Headmistress. "People rarely blackmail unless they think that they have they possess something of value."

"Precisely." An emerald green gaze met his forthrightly. "Professor Sheppard came across information that led him to believe that he could blackmail me and that he will now use that for his defence."

"Minerva?" There was a note of doubt in Molly's voice, something that had never before been directed at the headmistress. While Minerva never would have admitted the fact – it hurt to hear that.

The Headmistress tossed the parchment onto the table in front of Amos. "That is my resignation, it is entirely up to you if you accept it or not. In my whole teaching career I have never even bent the rules and my conduct has been beyond reproach. The fact that I am willing to resign should assure you of the veracity of my testimony and if you wish me to leave once I have detailed my allegations I will."

Once again she paused, "Professor Sheppard discovered that I am involved in a relationship with Madam Granger."

There was an immediate uproar. Minerva stopped it with a gesture honed by years of teaching truculent youth.

"Whatever you may feel about my choice personally, I can assure you that I have not broken any rules nor have I compromised my integrity."

"How long have you been involved?"

"A matter of weeks."

"Nothing occurred while she was a student in your care or while she was a minor?"

"No of course not!"

"Have the two of you been... intimate?" Lucius asked with a subtle hint of glee in his slippery tone.

At first Minerva looked aghast but her shock was closely followed by anger. "Not that it is any of your business but no we haven't!"

The board members looked at each other for a moment, exchanging a non-verbal dialogue that Minerva was not privy to. They then asked her to outline her concerns about Matthias, which she did – knowing that her career was hanging in the balance.

* * *

Hermione was midway through teaching a Transfiguration class to a group of seventh years when a house elf appeared in the classroom. She paused and looked at the diminutive creature that was quaking before her at the mere thought of bothering a teacher at work. "Yes?"

A small clawed hand reached out towards her with a sheet of parchment held tightly. "Thank you." As soon as Hermione took the parchment the elf disapparated with a pop. Hermione opened the seal on the letter and read the sparse lines with an emotion akin to horror.

"Class dismissed, make sure that you finish this assignment for homework – I needn't remind you that your NEWTS are fast approaching. Miss Weasley, if you could remain please."

Packing her things slowly the young red-headed witch waited until her classmates left before speaking. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"The board of governors' have summoned me to a meeting. I suspect that Min... Headmistress McGonagall has gone to them about Professor Sheppard's conduct."

"I'm surprised that you didn't before."

"Can you wait outside the room? I may need you to tell them what you have seen."

"Sure."

* * *

"Madam Granger..."

"Hello again Mr Diggory."

"It took you longer than I expected to arrive."

"I apologise Sir but I had to dismiss the Seventh Years early to attend and I wanted to make sure that they would complete their classwork as homework."

"Why have you been teaching Seventh Year students?"

"Professor Sheppard has had me teaching most of his classes."

There was a buzz from the governors', it was highly inappropriate for a student teacher to be conducting classes unattended, especially NEWT level students.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Much of the year."

"Can you provide evidence of this claim?"

Brown eyes flicked to the corner where a silent Minerva was sitting. "The class registers are signed by the teacher, most of those signatures will be mine. I have marked every students homework for months now."

"Headmistress McGonagall has told us of concerns that she has regarding his conduct and attitude. She has also told us that he may use your relationship as his defence. I am going to have to ask you to answer some questions regarding these two subjects."

"Yes of course."

"When did your romantic relationship with Headmistress McGonagall begin?"

"Only recently."

"There was no inappropriate contact between the two of you when you were a student?"

"No, there was not!"

"Tell me your opinions about Professor Sheppard."

Hermione obeyed, speaking at length about his misogynistic attitude, his disregard for the rules and the sexual harassment that he had visited upon her. The board listened to her impassively, she was not saying anything more than Minerva had.

"There is nothing that I have been told that should lead us into dismissing him. Obviously he does need an attitude adjustment. The personal problems that you have with him are just that – personal."

"I disagree!" Minerva's retort was like thunder.

"I'm sure that you do Minerva but unless you have further evidence, I suggest that you withdraw your resignation."

Suddenly sharp brown eyes bored into Minerva from across the room, Hermione had no idea that the older witch was going to do that. It was time that she intervened, "And if **I **had additional testimony?"

"We have heard from you Miss Granger." Malfoy's voice again cut into the proceedings, by deliberately omitting Hermione's honorific – he tried to get a rise out of her.

Hermione ignored him and focussed on the Chairman. "I would like to ask Ginerva Weasley to come and provide you with testimony."

Minerva and Molly Weasley looked up. "What does MY daughter have to do with this?"

"Where is Miss Weasley now, Madam Granger?"

"She should be right outside of the door."

"Then bring her in."

* * *

When Ginny came into the room she avoided her mothers gaze. Hermione sat next to Minerva, deliberately not meeting the emerald eyes that sought hers. "Miss Weasley, please can you tell the board of governors' about what you witnessed last month."

Minerva felt her mouth tighten as she remembered a night weeks previously when Hermione had entered their room, their bed visibly upset but had refused to say why. She had cried herself to sleep in the Headmistresses arms. Now that night made sense – what had Matthias done?

_

* * *

_

A month earlier

_Ginny allowed the door of the supply cupboard to swing closed behind her, glad for a moment to be away from the insipid chatter of her classmates. She began to stack things on the shelf and was about to leave when she heard voices from the classroom beyond._

_Years of friendship with Hermione had taught her what the various tones in her friends' voice meant. The slightly shrill note indicated that she was under considerable stress and was feeling some fear. Knowing better than to intervene Ginny pressed her eye to the crack in the door._

_She hissed as she witnessed Professor Sheppard approaching Hermione whispering extremely crude comments and propositions at her. Hermione was backing away as he slowly pressed her against the desk. _

_Louder now, his comments changed, becoming more leering than suggestive. Hermione's eyes were wide; fear and shock warring with the desire to hurt him, to retaliate. _

_Ginny's eyes widened as she saw him rub his body against Hermione's. His right hand coming up to grab her breast and his left moving as though to grab her somewhere far more intimate._

_The red-haired young Gryffindor picked up a glass vase from the shelf next to her and threw it on the floor with an almighty crash._

_Matthias Sheppard leapt away from Hermione as though burnt._

_Ginny left the cupboard, "I'm sorry Madam Granger, I didn't mean to..."_

_Sheppard turned to Hermione, "We'll pick this up later." He left the room sneering at the two women as he did. Hermione grabbed a chair and sank into it hyperventilating._

"_Hermione, you need to tell The Headmistress."_

"_No!"_

"_You do it or I will."_

"_I said no Ginny." There were tears in chocolate eyes that implored Ginny to do her bidding, who sighed before agreeing._

* * *

"Is that what happened Madam Granger?"

"Yes." There was a bleak dark look in the young woman's eyes that Minerva recognised; it was the same expression that Hermione had worn when she had awoken from her nightmare. She suddenly realised just what had happened to the young woman while they had been apart the previous year. She gritted her teeth, pure incandescent fury radiating from her – directed not only at Matthias but also at whoever had harmed her previously.

"That certainly puts a different spin on it. We need time to deliberate and to hear Professor Sheppard's side of it." They were all ushered out of the room, Ginny returning to her lessons and Hermione opening the door of an adjacent unused classroom and stepping through it.

Minerva was shaking with anger; bizarrely some of her fury was directed at Hermione for lying to her. She stepped into the room, ready to confront her... her partner.

What she found made her stop instantly. The woman that she loved was in obvious pain and any thought of argument left her mind. Hermione was sitting on a chair, bent over with her head in her hands. The young woman was shaking but not yet sobbing, though it looked like it might not be long before she began to do so.

Minerva moved to her side, a tender hand slipping into dark chestnut locks – caressing the back of Hermione's head, her neck. Trying to give the young woman the comfort that she desperately needed and that she secretly craved. She leant down and brushed her lips against Hermione's head, whispering soft nonsensical words into her ear.

Moments passed before the young woman returned the embrace, wrapping her arms securely around Minerva's waist – pressing her face against the older womans stomach. The feeling of being in her loves embrace was immensely comforting to Hermione, as it had always been. Gradually her breathing evened out and while she could have pulled away, she didn't and was content in Minerva's arms.

It wasn't long before a blushing elf asked them to return to the meeting.

* * *

"Matthias Sheppard, allegations have been made against you that you have not denied. There is evidence against you in addition to witness testimony. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"That dykey bitch has always wanted me out of here and her gal-toy obviously wants my job. If you ask me they both need a good shag."

At that moment Minerva was the one trembling, pure rage was coursing through her veins, she was within an inch of hexing him. Underneath the table Hermione pressed a restraining hand against Minerva's thigh.

"It is the consensus of this board that Minerva McGonagall's judgement should stand and that you will be dismissed from Hogwarts. Minerva, if you would do the honours."

The older woman stood, suddenly every inch the Headmistress. She waved her wand in an intricate pattern muttering a spell in a language that the younger woman vaguely recognised as Latin, it was an ancient incantation that dated back to the founding of Hogwarts.

"Matthias Shepherd, due to misconduct as specified in the charges against you, the honoured position of Professor is no longer yours. The wards around the grounds have been changed and will no longer admit you. You are no longer welcome at Hogwarts."

He furiously lunged at her only to be stopped by a spell shot at him by Molly Weasley. He slumped unconscious to the floor and would only awaken later in St Mungos.

Minerva made a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl, it signalled the end of her patience. "It has been a long day and I suggest that we reconvene tomorrow."

They agreed fervently and the meeting was abruptly over.

* * *

Hermione allowed the door to slam shut behind her after the two of them entered her quarters. "What in the hell were you thinking Minerva?"

"I did what I felt I had to, you... on the other hand lied to me – repeatedly!"

"Yeah and if I hadn't you would have run off and done something stupid. Like handing in your goddamn notice!"

Minerva stepped towards Hermione, "You said that he never touched you!"

"Well I was right not telling you, wasn't I? You almost lost your job over him! Over him!" Hermione took a step closer, moving well into the older womans personal space.

"So?... It is my career we are discussing!"

"I can't believe that you would act so selfishly."

Hermione turned to walk away when a hand gripped her shoulder, "At least I am not hiding from things and acting like a... like a child!"

Defiant chocolate eyes glared into Minerva's green ones, "Now who's being unreasonable?" Her hand fisted in the older witches robe.

"Of all the..."

Irritation turned into another emotion as both women unceremoniously yanked the other closer and into a searing kiss. Lips felt as though they were on fire, devouring in a frantic hunger awakened by their anger.

Minerva moaned when Hermione's tongue brushed across her lips, she parted them and allowed the younger woman full access. It was the young witches turn to moan as she frantically explored the inside of her lovers' mouth. Her tongue grazed the warm wet flesh, brushing across her teeth, teasing her tongue with her own.

Hermione sighed as she felt strong, elegant hands slide from her hips where they had come to rest and moving under her shirt, briefly caressing the heated skin of her back. Both hands then moved to cup her generous buttocks, pulling Hermione tightly into her arms, pressing their bodies closely together with a growl. Their tongues began to duel.

Young eager fingers found the clasp on Minerva's robes, she tore the garment open loving the feel of a silky inner shift brushing her fingers. The kiss became less punishing, less frantic and turned into a passion-filled expression of what each witch was feeling for the other. Hermione pushed the robes from the older womans shoulders and tore her lips from Minerva's allowing them to trace a fiery trail across the skin of her throat – skin she knew from experience was extremely sensitive.

Minerva cried out softly, throwing her head back to allow Hermione greater access. One of the young womans hands eased its way across silky fabric and cupped the soft swell of Minerva's breast. Though Hermione couldn't see it, Minerva's eyes were dark with lusty passion.

Minerva felt the bed hit the back of her thighs but was unaware of how they had gotten into the bedroom. Hermione's voice was almost a growl, "Minerva... tell me to stop."

"No. I do not wish for you to stop!" Hermione groaned and pressed her body tighter against her soon to be lovers. Minerva over-balanced and fell onto the mattress with an uncharacteristic musical giggle.

Hermione's almost black eyes devoured the sight before her. The partially unbound hair of her mentor was hanging over elegant bare shoulders; light green silk inner robes clung to her curves revealing a gorgeous body. "Wow."

"Very coherent." Minerva teased her with a smile. "But thank you."

The young woman slipped off her own midnight blue robes, revealing pale blue underwear and even paler porcelain skin. She eased herself onto the mattress next to Minerva, lying on her side and resting a hand on the older witches' flat stomach.

"I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen."

Minerva blushed shyly, lowering her gaze. "You are the beautiful one." She raised her hand, a single finger slowly tracing Hermione's bra strap from the top of the young womans shoulder to the tip of a pebbled nipple. Burning emerald eyes met chocolate brown. "I would like to see more." Shaking fingers found the clasp at the front of Hermione's bra, "May I Hermione?"

"Oh...Please do."

Elegant fingertips fumbled slightly in their haste, it was far harder to operate the gadget on another person than it was on ones self.

"Relax Minerva... we have all the time in the world."

Another smile crossed Minerva's lips, her expression was tender and loving. Steadier now the fingers deftly separated the fabric of the flimsy garment. "Oh my!" Full breasts bounced free of their restraint, flushed by arousal and tipped with erect nipples that begged for her touch.

Hermione moaned as the older woman brushed the backs of her fingers across those sensitive nubs, the sound was low and breathy – far from the higher pitched noises that Minerva had imagined in her dreams and desperately wanted to hear. Bolder now she began to caress the rosy erect nipples, watching the skin around them tighten and pebble with fascination, hearing the young womans noises intensify. "Hermione?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm ready." Their eyes met again in a blazing contact, Hermione shrugged herself out of her bra before speaking softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Joyfully Hermione crushed her lips against Minerva's, feeling her passion rise. Strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her on top of Minerva's body. "Eager much?" The older woman laughed in response, one of her hands caressing its way down Hermione's back, sliding into the lacy waistband of her knickers.

Once again full lips began to caress the skin of Minerva's throat, nibbling gently across smooth flesh. Lower they travelled, nudging the thin strap of her shift aside with her teeth. The young witch shifted her weight, allowing one knee to rest on the mattress and one between Minerva's legs. The hand that was not bearing Hermione's weight dropped onto Minerva's quivering thigh and extremely slowly began to make its way up the slender limb.

The combination of lips against the swell above her breast and the trail of goosebumps that followed Hermione's hand made Minerva whimper in need. Higher and higher the fingers rose, tracing a path upwards pushing silky fabric aside.

Minerva's hands fell from Hermione's body, unable to continue touching the younger woman, only able to concentrate on the pleasurable sensations that were tormenting her body. She was only barely aware that her buttons were mysteriously unbuttoning themselves ahead of Hermione's lips and of the fact that her knickers had vanished.

Parting the fabric with her hand Hermione grinned naughtily before lowering her head to brush her tongue in slow, teasing circles around pink aureole. "Oh Hermione." Flicking her tongue across an erect nipple in a fast rhythm, the young witch felt Minerva's hips buck beneath her in part reaction – part invitation.

As Hermione's hand trailed again up the inside of Minerva's thigh, dangerously close to intimate territory, she began to suckle lightly on the nipple that she had been teasing. The older womans back arched violently. A single finger split swollen folds, gathering moisture upon the digit, feeling exactly how aroused Minerva was.

Releasing the nipple from between her lips Hermione knelt up above Minerva, grazing her clit with her finger, she watched emerald eyes practically roll back in the older womans head. Bringing that hand to her face she inhaled the heady scent of her lovers arousal, waiting until her mentor met her gaze before drawing her finger into her mouth.

They both moaned; Hermione at the first taste of Minerva's essence, the Headmistress at the sight of the most arousing thing that she had ever seen. The older witches moan changed to a series of whimpers. That and the amount of moisture that Hermione had found between her legs convinced her that she was more than ready.

"Hermione... I do not know what to do."

A smile, "Relax and enjoy yourself. Just feel." She leaned in and briefly brushed her lips against Minerva's, tenderly, lovingly.

Slowly Hermione shifted her weight and began to kiss a path down her body once again. Licking and nuzzling she explored the soft skin of Minerva's stomach, smirking when she felt the older witch instinctively part her legs in invitation.

The young witch pressed her face into the abundance of wet ebony curls that covered Minerva's sex, feeling the heat that was pouring from her centre. Hermione's nostrils flared as she drowned in her lovers arousing scent. She kissed her way across the trembling inner thigh, tasting the moisture that coated the muscular limb.

"Please..."

The whispered plea penetrated the haze that had overtaken Hermione's hormone befuddled mind. She slid her fingers up Minerva's thigh, brushing the sensitive skin gently with just the tips of her fingers. "I love you."

Slowly her tongue began to move against Minerva's centre in long languid strokes, exploring the folds that were dripping with need. Hermione's entire being was focussed on the area between Minerva's legs and the incoherent gibberish erupting from the older womans lips. Stiffening her tongue she flicked it across the erect pearl slowly at first but gradually becoming faster.

Somehow the young witch seemed to know exactly what it was that Minerva craved, the rapid motion was what she needed, and the pressure against her sensitive flesh was perfect. The older womans impeccable chignon was a thing of the past, as she thrashed her head repeatedly from side to side. Hermione ran her nails teasingly across whatever exposed skin she could find, increasing both the pressure and the pace of her touch, guided by the rapid breathing of the older woman.

"Oh...oh... oh." The tone of Minerva's noises changed, becoming higher pitched and closer together. Grazing her teeth against the nub in her mouth, Hermione watched as the Headmistress clenched her teeth and her hips thrust upwards, before a strangled moan was torn from her throat as she climaxed - hard.

Hermione paused her motion with a satisfied smile, any doubts that she had about being able to please the older woman had vanished. Pulling back she felt her eyes drawn to the copious amounts of creamy fluid that had gushed from Minerva's centre. She needed another taste, a deeper taste.

Minerva gave a guttural moan when Hermione's devilish tongue plunged deep inside her. "Mione!" Thrusting rhythmically into Minerva's core, Hermione could feel the older woman's walls still contracting from her earlier orgasm and knew that she could be teased into another.

Replacing her tongue with two fingers Hermione thrust inside of the older witches centre, drawing another medley of sounds from her. Glancing upwards the young woman grinned when she saw unfocussed emerald eyes looking back at her. Establishing a deep and fast stroke she listened to what Minerva's body was telling her.

The older woman was in heaven, deliriously excited by the treatment she was receiving. Moaning and crying out Minerva writhed around on the bed arching her back rhythmically in time with Hermione's thrusts. The brunette smirked and lowered her tongue to the older womans aroused clit.

The combination of sensations was driving the Headmistress crazy, thrashing around under Hermione's passionate ministrations. "Oh Goddess... Mione... Oh... I think... close... so close." Hearing that the younger witch applied a little more pressure, thrusted her fingers a little faster. Feeling Minerva's walls tighten around her, Hermione whispered the older womans name in encouragement.

Minerva roared in orgasm, Hermione stilled her fingers but still left them buried deep in the older womans core. She made her way up the Headmistresses body, lying partly on top of the woman she loved. Listening to the rapid heavy breathing Hermione smiled.

She waited for clenched muscles to relax around her fingers and began to thrust rapidly once again. Minerva groaned in disbelief and in complete surrender to the pleasure that Hermione was giving her. Full lips were busy sucking her right nipple, flicking her tongue over the engorged flesh in her mouth. The older woman let her mouth fall open, incoherent noises filling the room.

Hermione could feel Minerva's entire body trembling beneath her own. Could see how close she was to another climax by the far away look in emerald eyes. Could feel the pulsing of blood through the hard pearl that was brushing against her palm with every thrust that she made. "Come for me Minerva. Come for me."

The husky command issued from Hermione's throat was enough to tip Minerva over the edge. Her entire body contracted violently as she yowled her completion. Collapsing back onto the mattress she lay unnaturally still. Hermione smirked at the sight of her mentor lying prone on the bed, covered in sweat, her hair in an unholy mess, her emerald eyes wide and startled, mouth still agape and gasping for air.

Gently, carefully Hermione withdrew her fingers and rested them on the older womans stomach. Rolling onto her side the young witch leaned on her elbow, watching her lover as she slowly came back down to earth. Emerald green eyes finally met hers.

"Wow."

Hermione caressed Minerva's stomach and teasingly she echoed the older womans words from earlier. "Very coherent."

They both giggled but then to Hermione's surprise and horror the older woman burst into tears. She pulled Minerva close whispering words of comfort. "Is... are you ok?"

"...Happy tears..."

Hermione leaned in and slowly, gently kissed the tears from Minerva's face. "Why tears at all Love?"

"...I never knew that it could be that way."

Fingers brushed against Minerva's damp face. "This is only the beginning, you know that don't you?"

Minerva pressed her face against Hermione's shoulder, her tears receding but needing the proximity. "You are an incredible lover Hermione."

A naughty chuckle left Hermione's lips. "I was inspired."

"Were you really?" Minerva flirted back at her in a husky voice, a low purr beginning to rumble in her chest. She lifted her head and pressed her lips against Hermione's fuller ones. The kiss began slowly but soon evolved into a passionate one.

The young woman found herself rolled onto her back as Minerva's desire to please made itself known. Darkened green eyes met almost black as she whispered into the young womans ear, "Have I ever mentioned that I am a fast learner?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Enjoy the update folks.  
It's now 11 days until my next trip to the USA, hopefully I will put out the next chapter of Exile by then too.**

Minerva stirred slowly the next morning, feeling muscles complain when she moved. Her sleepy eyes looked over at the other pillow to see a mass of tangled unruly curls spread out over the smooth cotton. With a smile she reached out to caress Hermione's hair and began to remember the night before.

_The softness of a full breast cupped in her hand..._

_Tasting Hermione's skin, suckling on a hard bud..._

_Feeling hips buck beneath her..._

_Loving the sounds that Hermione made in response..._

Minerva's eyes began to dilate and her caress changed. The memories were having a predictable effect on both her hormones and her body. A tongue flicked out to moisten suddenly dry lips as she remembered...

_The sweet earthy taste of Hermione's arousal..._

_Damp folds that parted under her tongue..._

_Wet curls tickling her cheeks..._

_The slick channel gripping her fingers..._

Pulling the sheet from Hermione's naked body, Minerva gazed hungrily at the expanse of pale skin. Wantonly she ran a hand across the rounded globes of the young womans backside before shifting her own weight. Even unconscious Hermione's body responded to the caresses she was receiving, her skin began to break out in goosebumps.

_Hermione throwing her head back..._

_Spine arching in a violent spasm..._

_A hoarse voice screaming Minerva's name..._

_Collapsing together into a sweaty heaving heap..._

Minerva was partly lying atop the younger woman, one thigh nudging her legs apart as she began to grind her pelvis against Hermione's ample ass. Her right hand stopped trailing along the brunettes' spine and slid between the mattress and soft skin. Nipples were already pebbling in response and reassured Minerva's hand moved lower. She moaned as she felt fresh moisture pooling under her fingers.

_Plunging inside that wetness..._

_Hips thrusting upwards with gusto..._

_Lapping at swollen flesh with her tongue..._

_Hands clutching at the young womans hips tightly..._

Slipping her fingers into dripping folds Minerva began to rub at the sensitive flesh. Her teeth found the back of Hermione's neck and she pressed her own body closer still. It was with a moan on her lips that Hermione awoke.

"Mmmm... Min...erva...wha'...Ooooohh!"

It was an extremely pleasant way to wake up.

* * *

Lunch was about to begin when Filch brought a guest into the Great Hall. Molly Weasley walked behind him, smiling greetings at the students that she recognised. Cool but somewhat guarded blue eyes met first Minerva's and then Hermione's. It was fairly obvious that the Weasley Matriarch was here on business. Rising from her seat Minerva greeted the red-haired woman warmly, as though nothing had changed.

It was a hot sunny Saturday, unusual in Scotland and the students were in high spirits. Mainly dressed in muggle clothing they were blatantly itching to finish their lunch and return outside. As such only one took notice of the visitor. Ginny Weasley stared up at her mother, knowing that her presence had something to do with Hermione and Minerva. While Molly was wearing her only suit which meant that she was here for official reasons, there was also an expression on her face that her daughter recognised – it was one that she wore whenever she was about to interrogate her children about a perceived misdeed. Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look but was glad she could leave unscathed.

* * *

"The board had an additional meeting last night and have asked me to come and explain our conclusion in person."

"What conclusion?" Minerva was immediately on the defensive.

Molly turned away from the Headmistress and turned to Hermione. "We were all very impressed with your exam results."

"Thank you. I had a great mentor."

"How would you like to continue teaching Transfiguration for the rest of the school year?"

"I thought that the board did not want me teaching."

Molly shook her head, "They do not want a student teacher working with NEWT students. We are happy to have you teaching the others. The board proposes that you continue to teach and asks that Minerva take the older students. And if you take your more advanced teaching qualification during the holidays... there is no reason that you cannot apply for the job for next term."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like that." She glanced at Minerva, wanting to check that the older woman agreed with her decision – the huge grin on the elegant face was more than enough to reassure her.

"Given how well you did on your transfiguration exams... it shouldn't pose a problem for you."

The plump woman settled back into her chair, indicating with her body language that the formal part of this meeting was over. "Was there something else Molly?"

"Is... this... serious?"

"You are referring to the relationship between Hermione and myself?"

"What else?"

Minerva sighed, resenting the interference but knowing that she only had Hermione's best interests at heart. "I love her Molly."

"Hermione?"

"I love her too. With all my heart."

It was at that moment that a knock sounded on the office door. "Enter."

A nervous and visibly upset third year poked her head around the door. "Sorry Professor McGonagall, I wanted to speak with Madam Granger..."

Hermione stood and excused herself, taking the girl with her.

Minerva and Molly watched the young witch walk gingerly across the room. The Headmistress winced, suddenly terrified that she had inadvertently hurt Hermione in the heat of passion. "And just what were the two of you doing last night?"

The ebony haired witch answered Molly's smirk with one of her own. She flashed back once again to the events of the night before, how tender but passionate the young woman had been and how she herself had responded – more intensely than she had ever done with any lover. A Scottish accented voice deepened with remembered desire, "She is the most incredible..."

There was a brief pause. "It occurs to me Minerva that in all the years I have known you... this is the first time that I have heard you speak of personal matters."

A laugh. "Well aside from the fact that I was raised to keep my personal business private... this is the first time in more years than I care to remember that I have had personal matters to speak about."

"I was unaware that you were... um... gay?"

"I have never looked at another witch before Hermione." She stood, not without difficulty. "Tea?"

Molly grinned again as she watched the normally elegant witch walk across the room to the teapot. She wasn't sure if the John Wayne impersonation was due to proud strutting or soreness, either way it was fairly obvious that she had 'enjoyed' the previous evening.

"Minerva, I'm glad to see Hermione happy again – it's been a very long time since I had last seen her smile. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because... I feel like I failed her. We were all so absorbed in our grief that we shut Hermione out. I could see that she was in pain and struggling but I didn't help her."

"Molly you had just lost your son."

"The boys told me everything that they knew about what had happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor but she hadn't even confided in them about her whole experiences."

"Hermione came to me because she had no where else to turn. She needed somewhere safe to heal. She started having nightmares about that day but would not tell me the details. I did get the Ministry file on the incident but I have never read it – if she chooses to tell me she will."

Molly smiled once again, reassured by Minerva's attitude. She knew that the protective witch would watch over her young love. "How did you fall for her?"

"How could I not?" At that moment in Minerva's mind it really was just that simple.

* * *

Hermione dealt with her distressed student; listening to the girls' problem and offering comfort. That in itself did not pose a problem for her but it had started a chain of thought that had driven her to the solitude of the lake.

The water looked calm but it was concealing merpeople and other denizens of the deep below the surface. That was how Hermione felt deep inside, as though something hidden was stirring underneath her skin. When she had been soothing her student, she had remembered the person who had always comforted her...Minerva.

She loved the older woman, she truly did which was what was causing her pain now. Her reticence about her experiences in Malfoy Manor was unfair to Minerva, it was long past time to break that silence. Knowing that and actually acting on it were two entirely different things, Hermione remained sitting on the shoreline, without the mental strength to move – her arms wrapped around her knees, knowing that her love would come to find her.

* * *

It was an hour later that Minerva settled behind her young lover, without hesitation strong arms wrapped around a slender waist. Hermione leant her head back and allowed it to rest on the older womans shoulder. Several minutes passed without words being spoken.

"I should have told you before my love."

"Mione... what prompted this?"

"It's long past time isn't it?" It was a rhetorical question, one that only Hermione could address. Lips brushed her neck in a wordless 'are you sure?' and despite her trepidation the young witch smiled, knowing that Minerva loved her – would never judge her and that the knowledge would not change the way the older woman looked at her.

Hermione kept her gaze out on the lake, watching the light begin to change colour as the sun set – it was far easier to begin to speak without looking into those emerald eyes. "We were caught by a group of Death Eaters. It was stupid really, I should have seen it coming... All I could do was disguise Harry and then we were locked up, without wands to protect ourselves."

Brown eyes were almost black with repressed emotion and while the young womans voice was almost steady, it was obvious that her control was tenuous. "It didn't take them long to figure out who we were, who I was... She looked at me with so much hatred in her eyes, so much contempt."

Hermione's voice was sharp, the cadence oddly staccato. "It wasn't just my heritage, my blood status... for some reason she hated me. I wish I knew why... She tortures for fun – did you know that?"

"...I..."

"I remember screaming but it didn't stop her and no one came..." The young witch took a deep breath, trying to force the words from her throat. "I didn't tell her anything and when I couldn't scream any more – she changed tactic... forcing her way into my mind, trying to get information."

Slender hands clenched into a fist, not realising that she was shaking.

"It wasn't about the Horcruxes or Harry any more... not after she saw my memories of Anna... and my thoughts of you... She cackled... this mad crazy sound and moved closer."

The shudder that ran through Hermione's body gave Minerva a very clear idea what the young witch was about to disclose. "She... she touched me. I tried to move away butIwastiedup..." The brunette paused for a moment, trying to slow down her speech. "She asked me if I liked it... if I..."

Tears were running down both women's faces. Hermione could feel convulsive tremors in the arms that held her, could feel Minerva's uneven breathing against her neck. Slowly piece by piece she began to reveal the full extent of the sexual degradation visited upon her by Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Headmistress was enraged, upset and feeling her lovers pain as though it were her own. In that moment she could have committed cold-blooded murder, would have killed the insane Death Eater if Molly hadn't beaten her to it. She simply contained her anger and held Hermione, knowing that at this moment the young woman needed her more than ever before.

When Hermione ran out of words the sobs began; the heart-wrenching, soul-crushing sobs of a person consumed by more pain than they could possibly handle.

The brunette felt hands turn her around, felt strong arms pull her onto Minerva's lap and into an embrace. Lips brushed the hair at her temple, the top of her head. Between gentle kisses the older woman murmured comforting words, simply holding the woman that she loved until the tears ceased... forever.

* * *

Two days later

"You know Hermione..."

The young witch grinned up at her lover, recognising the teasing lilt in Minerva's voice. "Mmmm?"

"My bed is far more comfortable than yours, larger too."

A cheeky grin spread across full lips, "It is?"

"Indeed."

"And your point is?"

Hermione bent down smoothing the sheets with her hand, having some idea what the older woman was getting at but loving the opportunity to tease the stoic Headmistress.

"Perhaps we could sleep in it..."

Brown eyes twinkled, "What exactly are you asking?"

Hermione stood up to her full height, a daring expression on her pretty features.

"Move in with me?"

Those four simple words... Hermione had been waiting to hear them for so long... However she still couldn't give up on her teasing. She walked towards the door, throwing her next words over her shoulder. "You'll have to make an honest woman out of me first."

The Headmistress was beyond shocked by the young womans joke. An inner voice urged her forward, _'why the hell not?'_

Her hand was on the doorknob when Minerva spoke. "Now that you mention it..."

Hermione heard the odd note in her lovers' voice and she turned to see the ebony haired witch drop to one knee pulling a ring box from a pocket in her robes. "Minerva...?" Her voice was a whisper.

_This wasn't how Minerva had planned it, she had a table booked at the most expensive restaurant in town, she had been planning... She realised in that moment that whatever she had planned – THIS was the right time, the right place. _"Hermione Granger, I love you more than mere words could ever say. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life loving. Will you marry me?"

There were tears in the young witches eyes, "Yes, of course I will. I love you too."

* * *

Four Years Later

Hermione awoke with a start recognising the symptoms of someone in bed with her having a nightmare. It took her a moment to come to full awareness and she took a small body into her arms, rocking her son, soothing his dreams away. Minerva's hands joined hers and together they held their child, as his breathing evened into real sleep.

"He snuck into our bed again." Minerva sighed sleepily, knowing that they both had to get up really early in the morning.

"I'm sure it's just a phase."

Emerald green eyes twinkled in the dim light, "I remember a certain young woman who snuck into my bed and never left."

"You weren't complaining."

"No love. You're the best thing that had ever happened to me, you know that do you not?"

"I think it's the other way around."

"Although... I need my sleep."

Reaching around her son Hermione took an elegant hand in her own and pressed it to her swollen stomach, letting the older woman feel their unborn daughter kicking. "Face it Minerva, we've lost any sleep we were going to have for a few more years."

The Headmistress laughed, leaning in to kiss her wife. "I love you."

* * *

The End

* * *

**Authors Note 2: Nightmare has been a very personal project for me for a variety of reasons and I hope that you have all enjoyed it.  
We have covered many sensitive subjects over the chapters (I'm not interested in flames BTW) - with one overriding theme, troubles shared are troubles halved. A cliche but it's true. **


End file.
